


Kaneki's Little Brother, Harry's Big Brother

by DragonPrincess101



Series: The Boy-Sorcerer and the One Eyed Ghoul [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Adorable, Animal Sacrifice, Anti-Muggle Content, Asshole Harry, Blood Magic, Brotherhood, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Cannibalism, Child Harry Potter, Choices, Choose Your Own Ending, Costumes, Crying Harry, Curious Harry, Curses, Cute Harry, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Magic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Harry Potter, Family Shenanigans, Flying, Gen, Good Harry, Harry Potter Has a Saving People Thing, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Harry is Lord Potter, Harry loves to fly, Hero Harry, Human Sacrifice, Innocent Harry, Invisibility Cloak, Japanese Wizarding World, Jealous Harry, Kaneki Takes Cute Pictures Of Harry, Kaneki Watches Harry While He's Sleeping, Magic, Magical Accidents, Magical Bond, Multiple Endings, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Old Souls, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Past Lives, Poor Harry, Poor Kaneki, Potions, Potions Accident, Pre-Hogwarts, Reincarnation, Rituals, Self-Sacrifice, Separation Anxiety, Soul Bond, Spells & Enchantments, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter), Urban Legends, Virgin Sacrifice, Wandless Magic, Wands, Yandere, extension charm, magical music, protective Kaneki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 56
Words: 28,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(before you unbookmarked me tell me what's wrong)</p><p>(THIS STORY HAVE CHOICES) </p><p>Kaneki has been raising his adopted brother, Harry Potter since he was a baby and he himself was a child. They become such an inseparable pair growing-up knowing that they're both orphans. When Kaneki discovers Harry's magical powers, he keep that a secret that only the pair and their trusted friend Hide knows.</p><p>But when Kaneki has been turn into a ghoul, he discovers that many ghouls wanted to eat magical humans, and the CCG had been secretly trying to find them to have them as an army. </p><p>Harry would do anything to stay with Kaneki even if it means using evil curses on people who dares to separate them and Kaneki will do anything to keep Harry safe even if it means killing those people who stand in the way....</p><p>How far Kaneki will go to protect his little brother?</p><p>What sacrifices will Harry make to be with his big brother?</p><p>Will Harry be a Savior or a Dark Lord?</p><p>(Harry's choices and Kaneki's choices are up to YOU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Tokyo Ghoul or Harry Potter
> 
> This is an AU where there's a brotherly bond between Kaneki and Harry. and there will be multiple endings~

At night, a young Kaneki is carrying a baby with a scar on his forehead with an envelope in his baby blankets.

His aunt scuffs at the pair and left the living room, muttering “A child of that race will stick out in this city”.

Kaneki sighs, knowing that some of the people are a bit racist, and he felt so sorry about this baby. He walks through the kitchen to get the baby boy his bottle. Kaneki looks into the boy’s shiny green eyes. He can see sorrow, fear, and confusion in them, he also saw _darkness and innocence_ in the mix in those young eyes.

The baby started to cry, “Kaneki shut that baby up!!! I’m trying to sleep!!!” shouted his aunt from the other room.

“Ok I know you’re hungry right now…I’ll get you something” said the boy to the baby.

Kaneki puts the baby on the counter and gets the milk bottle. The baby quiets down as Kaneki places the bottle in his small mouth. The innocent eyes spark up in delight and Kaneki can see the happiness in them. Kaneki finishes feeding him and burps him and places the small infant back in the basket. He then brings the basket to his room, the baby tries reaching for the older boy’s hand. Kaneki giggle softly and places the cradle on the bed. He lets the infant grab his finger, Kaneki then looks at the envelope his aunt didn’t bother opening it. He opens it and reads it.

Kaneki sadly looks at the baby, “So you’re alone too…huh?”

 _The older boy has found out this baby is an orphan just like him_. He continues reading it.

“Your name is Harry Potter? …huh that’s a nice name” said Kaneki as Harry continues to hold his finger.

Kaneki removes his hand, and Harry starts crying until he rocks the cradle gently. Kaneki then starts singing a lullaby that his mother used to sing to him.

_Sleep, baby, sleep,_

_Oh, my baby, sleep,_

_How lovely, how lovely,_

_How nice you are!_

_Where's the nurse, where's the girl?_

_Where's your nurse girl?_

_She's gone, she's gone,_

_Far across the hill!_

_As a souvenir from her hometown,_

_What did she give you?_

_A toy drum and_

_A small bamboo flute_

As the baby boy falls asleep slowly, the older boy felt something strange and special about this little infant and he thought he saw some strange _tiny lights_ floating above the baby. He rubs his eyes and saw no lights.

“I guess I should sleep too” whispered Kaneki. He yawns, lays down on his bed and he keep the cradle close to him in the bed.

“ _My little brother_ …” he whispered softly to Harry as he drifts off to sleep with a small smile on his face.

A wind blows throw the opened window and Kaneki starts shivering. The baby breathes quietly and _the blanket lifts by itself and covers Kaneki and the window closes by itself as well._ This is a start of an extraordinary brotherhood…and a series of strange events.


	2. Trailers for Future Chapters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are trailers of future chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so Iet me know if this is too confusing ok?

Young!Kaneki: *sleeping in the bed with Baby!Harry in his arms*

* * *

 

Harry: *furiously* Kaneki! Stop pretending to think this is normal! I know I’m not normal! **Humans can’t move things without touching them! Humans can’t make things disappear in thin air! Humans don’t suddenly appear in unusual places! Humans don’t heal that fast! And Humans can’t talk to snakes!** …So tell the truth… _What am I supposed to be? *_ crying and wiping his tears _*_

Kaneki: *comforting* _You’re not a what_ , you’re a who

Harry: *sobbing* Then _who am I?_

Kaneki: *hugs Harry close* you’re my brother… _nothing more and nothing less_

* * *

Hide: So little guy, it’s just you and me since your big brother’s on a date… so ah? ~You wanna watch TV?

Harry: There’s nothing good on any channel…

Hide: …then you want to play video games?

Harry: Kaneki says I can’t…

Hide: ok… um, any online games?

Harry: I only use the internet for homework… *thinks about rituals, spells, potions, and everything on magic* …. _and “research”_

Hide: *frustrated look* Ok so you wanna listen to music?

Harry: yeah but Kaneki says I’m not allow to listen to your favorite music because they have swears…

Hide: *face-palm* DAMN!!! IS THERE ANYTHING YOU DO FOR FUN?!

Harry: *smiles innocently and shows a spellbook to Hide*

* * *

 

_Kaneki and Harry: *running happily through fields of grass and laughing*_

* * *

 

Touka: Be very careful Kaneki… something is very strange about your baby brother of yours…

Kaneki: How is he strange? He’s not a ghoul

Touka: *glares* I know that Dumbass! What I’m saying is that he **doesn’t** smell like any humans I ever encountered… but whatever the case, he’s just a kid! And he’s your big responsibility! Don’t let anything stupid happen to that little brat!

* * *

 

_Harry and Kaneki: *playfully rolling down the hill*_

* * *

 

 Harry: *holding Kaneki’s hand*

Yomo: *sniffs the air and looks at Kaneki with concern* Kaneki… where did you find this young **wizard**?

Kaneki: *shouts in surprise* How did you know about that!?

* * *

 

Hinami: You know I always wanted a little brother or sister~ and you are very **special**

Harry: How am I **special**?

Hinami: you smell so strange, you have a strange scar for a human… and your green eyes are so beautiful!

Harry: *blushes*

Hinami: They’re like emeralds~

* * *

 

_Kaneki: *carrying Harry on his shoulders running*_

_Harry: *smiles, spreads his arms and screams excitedly* WOOOHOOOOOO!!!_

* * *

 

Harry: *runs to Kaneki and wraps his little arms around Kaneki* Kaneki is **mine**!!!

Tsukiyama: My! My! ~Who is this _petit garçon_ next to you? *kneeing down to look closer at Harry*

Harry: *goes behind Kaneki still holding him and glaring at Tsukiyama* …I don’t like him Big Brother…

Tsukiyama: So adorable I could just **eat him** all up~

Kaneki: *grabs Harry quickly and glares at Tsukiyama*

Harry: *flinches and holds Kaneki tightly*

* * *

 

_Kaneki and Harry: *reading books together and Kaneki gently pats Harry’s hair*_

_Harry: *glasses slides down* huh?_

_Kaneki: here *pushes them back up*_

_Harry: Thanks Kaneki~_

* * *

 

Amon: kid! I just want to save you!

Harry: *summoning magical energy in his hands* YOU DON’T TAKE **BIG BROTHER** FROM ME!!!!

* * *

 

Eto: *sitting on the edge of a building and sees Harry flying on a broom* …A sorcerer in the city huh? This will be interesting~ *skipping away happily* won’t it Tatara?

* * *

Harry: *pours a potion in some food with a dark expression in his face* …They’ll never take me from **big brother** ….

* * *

 

_Harry: *making a potion in the cauldron*_

_Kaneki: *gives Harry some ingredients smiling at him*_

_Harry: Thank you Big Brother *opens a spell book in front of Kaneki and points at a page* this is a really good spell… *smiles excitedly* Want to see me do it?_

* * *

 

Juuzou: *Walking around a strange room fill with circles of salts, melted candles, large bloodstains, weird symbols and dead animals* COOL! Check at this place OUT!

Shinohara: …shit… this kid is fill with anger…

Juuzou: Yeah THE MOST AWESOME KID EVER!!! *jumps around happily*

* * *

 

Arima: It seems that this child-sorcerer has seen Eyepatch as his protector… thought it is possible that the ghoul has probably kidnapped him and the child is suffering Stockholm-Syndrome… but whatever the case… this child is **stubbornly dangerous and insanely unpredictable** …so be prepared and be careful… **and try to save him please**

* * *

Seidou: *with Akira surround by poisonous snakes* Kid, w-w-why won’t you let us save you?

Harry: You can’t take me from **big brother** …

Akira: *while carefully moving from the snakes* HE’S NOT YOUR BROTHER! He’s using you!

Harry: LIAR! LIAR! LIAR!

* * *

Yoshimura: Kaneki, if you truly want to protect him… **_then find his people and return him to his world_** …

Kaneki: *sadly looks down* He doesn’t want to leave me, I’m his only family… and beside I don’t know where to look…

* * *

Harry: *fearfully shaking in his bed* Promise me that no matter what… That you won’t leave me… that whatever you go…I go

Kaneki: *gets a grim look* (I don’t want anything or anybody to hurt him…but if I say “no” he’ll follow me anyway…he never quits)

* * *

Harry: *with an insane smile and a green light shows on the wand* ….You lied to me

??? : Kid! NO!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! *screaming*

* * *

Kaneki: *angrily looking at someone* …you made my baby brother cry… *impales the person with his rinkaku and blood splatters on his face*

* * *

Harry: *being hold by people in suits and sees Kaneki getting brutality beaten* KANEKI!!!!

* * *

Kaneki: *chasing a hooded figure whose carrying an unconscious Harry* HARRY!!!

* * *

 

Kaneki and Harry: *laying down in the snow, holding each other, smiling at each other as tears drop from their eyes and a bright white light flashes above them*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also THERE WON'T BE ANY SHOTA!!!


	3. Paper Cranes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki talks about his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's short

**Kaneki’s POV**

_Ever since the night I met Harry, strange and unexplainable events had happened. But none the less, I care for him and despite our oblivious differences, our pasts are similar… He’s a lonely orphan just like me, he lost his parents so did I, his own surviving family rejected him and my surviving family treated me like a burden… I don’t know if it’s good or bad that Harry will never know his mother…My own father died when I was so young to remember that, and when I got older, I found my mother dead from exhaustion earlier that year… but this poor boy had witness both his parents’ deaths, …I don’t know who his parents were or how they died…But I know this baby needs someone take care of him and protect him._

_Even though I was a kid myself, I’ve raised him since my aunt wanted nothing to do with him. When we were living with my aunt. I was there when he learned to walk, when he learned to talk and when he learns to read and I was glad Hide and his mom were there to help… And when we were growing up. I shared my food with him. I chose to sleep on the floor so that he can sleep on the bed. I walked him to school and back to home. I’ve help him with his school work. Taught him to learn English in case so that one day he and I can visit England one day. At one point I discovered his vision is poor, so I use all the money I had secretly saved to buy him glasses much to my aunt’s displease. I protected him from bullies, creepy strangers, dangerous animals and my own aunt. When he gets sad, I will always be there with open arms and a shoulder to cry on…When he gets nightmares, he always asked me to sleep with him and I would comfort him by singing the lullabies my mom used to sang to me…_

_The more he grows, the more strange things had happened...He have an active imagination thinking that he saw things we don't see… I’ve seen the garden plants grown faster than they should be since his arrival…Every time he gets a haircut, his hair is as wild as ever the next day…Random things seems to disappeared in thin air and my aunt would always blame us…Many times he would be found in unusual places where it can’t be possible for a kid that young to reach…He also heals faster than he should be…Animals act all strange around him… especially snakes which he spoke to them in some weird language no one understands. Things get even weirder when my aunt became ill…_

**Normal view**

A 14 year old Kaneki and a 4-year-old Harry are in dark suits with emotionless faces, they are walking through a grassy field, passing by the gravestones. Harry was holding a paper crane Kaneki had made for him earlier.

“Hey you guys! Wait up” shouted a voice full with energy.

“Oh… Hello Hide…what are you doing here?” said Kaneki looking back and sees Hide who is in a suit as well.

“Well for two reasons, what kind of friend will I be if I’m not there for you during hard times… also my mom wants me to wear this stupid suit…” said Hide loosing up his tie. Kaneki smile a bit,

“I think your suit looks fine” he said.

The 3 boys are walking towards a group of people in black and many more people are heading there.

“So… Kaneki are you going to be alright?” whispered Hide. Kaneki looks down.

“I hope so... sure my aunt treats Harry and I like burdens and my uncle and cousin treat me with disrespect _but still… they are a part of my family…_ ” said Kaneki looking at the 3 coffins just a few feet away from them.

“Oh…. I understand… how did it happened?” said Hide softly.

“Well …I don’t really know how it happened… It started with our aunt getting ill and insane and starting to see “ _things_ ”…a few days later her husband and my cousin caught the same illness…and then one day, they just… _fell down dead…._ The doctors can’t find anything wrong” whispered Kaneki grimly. Hide sighs

“You sure they were on any drugs?” whispered Hide.

“The doctors clearly stated they couldn’t find anything…they believed they were suffering from mental illness…” said Kaneki quietly.

“Kaneki-san~” said Harry reaching his small arms to Kaneki.

Kaneki smiles gently and picks him up to carry him in his arms.

“So how’s our little guy doing?” whispered Hide.

“Well… he’s doing ok… I don’t think he understands the funeral….” whispered Kaneki.

When the teenagers weren’t looking, Harry is looking at the coffins, his glasses shines and the toddler gently smiles as he rests his head on his brother’s shoulder, holding the paper crane close to his chest.

After the coffins were buried, everyone left except for Kaneki, Hide and Harry. Kaneki is gently swinging Harry who is now sleeping.

“So Kaneki, do you and your baby bro wanna stay at my place tonight? My mom won’t mind, in fact she miss you guys so much” whispered Hide being careful not to wake Harry. Kaneki smiles softly.

“Gladly” whispered back Kaneki.

The trio walk out of the cemetery together.

“Tomorrow will be a new day” Kaneki whispered to his brother.

The tiny boy smiles in his sleep and holds the older boy’s arms. Suddenly the paper crane fly out of Harry’s hands, following the wind.

**Kaneki’s pov**

_Even though we have move in to Hide’s home…Strange events kept happening, but then finally Hide and I made an amazing discovery about Harry. It was 3 weeks after the funeral when my brother and I were making origami together._

**Normal View**

The 3 boys are in the living room, Kaneki is at the table teaching Harry to do some origami while Hide is laying down on the couch with a bored look on his face.

“And you fold the paper like this and…” Kaneki then shows a paper bird to Harry. 

“You got yourself a paper crane…now you try” said Kaneki.

Harry begins folding the paper.

“Seriously guys! Can’t we have any fun?” said Hide looking annoyed.

“Hide! Harry ask me to teach him to do some origami and that isn’t boring” said Kaneki looking over to Hide.

“Can’t we watch TV, play video games, go to the movies or something?” asked Hide.

“By the time we’re finish, we’re having dinner and then it’s his bedtime” said Kaneki.

“You’re a boring parent…” said Hide.

“I just trying my best to raise him right, giving him the childhood I never had” said Kaneki angrily.

“He’s never going to be a man if you keep making him doing girly things and treating him like a baby!” said Hide.

“HE’S ONLY FOUR YEARS OLD AND HE ASKED ME TO TEACH HIM THIS!!!” shouted Kaneki furiously.

“C’mon Kaneki I just want him some real fun and be very cool” said Hide.

While the teen boys are arguing, they didn’t notices that Harry has made a several paper cranes. Harry looks at Kaneki and Hide and got confused on why the pair of teen are fighting. Harry then comes up with an idea.

“You’re very selfish Hide! A kid isn’t a toy! He’s a human being! He’s my responsibility and yours too! If he wants some fun, he’ll just ask! I don’t want you spoiling him! And He can’t have fun all the time” said Kaneki.

“Ah! Why not!” said Hide.

“HE’S LEARNING HIDE! HE’S STILL GROWING AND DEVELOPING!!! And what I do is for his wellbeing because I cared for him!” said Kaneki.

Hide’s eyes suddenly widen and Kaneki notices that they weren’t looking at him.

“Hide?” asked Kaneki who is confused that Hide gets quiet all of a sudden.

Hide points behind Kaneki where Harry is. The teens look and they saw paper cranes flying everywhere. Flapping their wings above Harry. The small boy is giggling as he skips around happily and the paper cranes followed him. As Harry spins around the paper cranes circles around him. When Harry points at Kaneki and Hide, 2 pairs of the cranes comes towards Hide and Kaneki and each crane land on a shoulder. Hide is in shock, Kaneki’s mouth was open in shock. Kaneki then closes his mouth and smiles a little.

“You’re really are special….” said Kaneki.

Harry runs to Kaneki and hugs him. The paper cranes move from Kaneki’s shoulders to Harry’s head.

“Well… that explains everything” said Hide as he took the cranes off his shoulders and looks at them.

The paper cranes rises up and surrounds the two brothers.

**Kaneki’s pov**

_So Hide and I had discovered Harry’s magic. Since then I’ve been doing some research on magic. I had gave Harry some spell-books, potion ingredients and things he’ll needs for rituals. Hide found some old places where he can practice his powers in secret and do rituals in secret. Hide and I had been keeping secrets about Harry’s magic from everyone. When I had graduated from high school and go to college. I move to an apartment and took Harry with me. Hide moves to his own apartment but he often visits mine to babysit Harry while I’m at work. Harry and I had a peaceful life. So far everything went well…until that night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so I had Harry kill off Kaneki's aunt, her husband and her son (by accidental magic)... but come on who didn't want that bitch to die


	4. Brotherly Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki comforts Harry after the little sorcerer being hurt by a bully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, the next chapter will really come soon...

** Harry’s pov **

_Ever since I remember…my big brother is always there for me…Ever since I remember, I know I am “different” from other children… but my big brother loves me no matter what_

** Normal view **

A 7-year-old Harry is crying inside his bedroom, and a 17-year-old Kaneki was unable to get inside due to a spell the boy had cast on the door to be magically locked...

“Harry? Please let me in….” pleaded Kaneki.

Harry had run all the way from school crying is what Kaneki heard from Harry’s school and no one was able to catch up with him.

“Go away…” said Harry sobbing.

“Please Harry… I just want to talk… please Harry… I want to know what happen…I want to know why you are crying” said Kaneki kindly and softly.

There was silence for a moment.

“Ok…” said Harry whimpering.

The door opens by itself and Kaneki went in. Harry is sitting on the bed wiping his tears. Kaneki walk towards him slowly and sits next to him.

“Harry… What’s wrong? Why did you run away from school?” said Kaneki.

“Well I was talking to a snake… and this boy saw me do it and called me a _freak, a monster, a creep…_ he called me so many mean things and I run and run…” said Harry.

Kaneki takes a deep breath, stays calm and said “You’re not a freak Harry…”

Harry stomps on the floor and glares at Kaneki.

“Kaneki! Stop pretending to think this is normal! I know I’m not normal! Humans can’t move things without touching them! Humans can’t make things disappear in thin air! Humans don’t suddenly appear in unusual places! Humans don’t heal that fast! And Humans can’t talk to snakes! … ** _So tell the truth_** … **_What am I supposed to be_**?” said Harry furiously while crying and wiping his tears.

“ **You’re not a what, you’re a who** ” said Kaneki padding his back comforting him.

“ **Then who am I**?” sobbed Harry

Kaneki hugs Harry really close and looks at him seriously.

“ ** _You’re my brother… nothing more and nothing less_** ” said Kaneki lovingly padding on Harry’s head.

Harry hugs back at Kaneki tightly.

“Niisan…thank you” whispered Harry as he cries on his shoulder.

Kaneki carries Harry in his arms, the younger boy continues to cling on him and the older boy hums the Edo Lullaby to Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this adorable or not?


	5. A wizard's suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry feels uneasy about Anteiku's employees and he feels something dangerous about Rize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter in the same day wow!

Kaneki, Hide, and Harry are in the café sitting. They were drinking coffee while a 9-year-old Harry is drinking a fruit juice through a straw. Kaneki was talking about where to go on a date with a girl and Hide was laughing at his ideas. Normally Kaneki would never talk about those things with Hide in front of Harry, but Hide convinces him that if he were to get a girlfriend soon, Harry will know about it sooner or later. Kaneki agrees on the condition that Hide shouldn’t say anything “sexual” or any “swears” in front of Harry much to Hide’s displease. Harry feel something strange about this café however… He felt such darkness from the employees from the café and he swear that he notices that the employees briefly stare at him only to look away when Kaneki notices that Harry was staring at them… For some reason his instincts was talking the young wizard to get away from the café quickly but he decides to ignored his instincts and remains calm for his brother and Hide…

“Oh come on it’s not that funny” said Kaneki.

“Man, you’re hopeless you can’t take her to a bookstore on a 1st date” said Hide.

“Oh why not? She might think it’s an awesome idea” said Kaneki.

“I think Kaneki’s idea is fine” said Harry.

“Look don’t do it, trust me she’ll think you’re lame” said Hide.

“Then I’ll take her to Big Girl for hamburgers” said Kaneki. Hide laughs again.

“I’m being serious Hide quit laughing!!!” said Kaneki.

“I know that’s what makes it even funnier! You can’t take her to a place called Big Girl!” said Hide.

“I don’t think that plan is that bad” said Harry.

“What do you know? You’re just a kid” said Hide.

“I’m 9 years old!” shouted Harry arguing with Hide.

“Exactly!” said Hide.

“Since when are you the expert! Fine! The where would you take a date?” said Kaneki.

“That’s easy! I pay attention to what the girl is in to and then I pick a place I think she’d enjoy” said Hide.

“Such as?” questioned Kaneki.

“Ugh! You know girly places” said Hide nervously.

Harry smirks and chuckles.

“You don’t even have a clue do you?” said Kaneki.

“If I do I’ll be out with a hot chick right now instead of sitting here looking at your ugly mug” said Hide.

“Yeah you got a good point” said Kaneki.

Hide look at the TV news report about ghouls and He said with concern “They are headed close to home”

Harry flinches nervously and Kaneki padded on the boy’s back comforting him and reassuring him that he’ll be safe. Hide suddenly lends towards Kaneki.

“So who is she? Which one of these chicks is your special lady friend? Oh! Is that her?” said Hide looking at a waitress.

“No! …But she’s pretty cute too” said Kaneki.

Out of all the café workers, the old man and this young lady were looking at him the most when Kaneki and Hide weren’t looking… Harry sense the old man looks at him with worry and concern… but this girl however glares at him with suspicious…

“Excuse me miss! Can a get a cappuccino? You want one Kaneki?” said Hide.

“No I’m still working on my---”

“One cappuccino” said the waitress.

“Oh and what is your name” asked Hide.

“HIDE!” snapped Kaneki.

Harry eyes widen and he face-palmed.

“Um, I’m Touka Kirishima” said the Waitress nervously and blush a bit.

Hide stands up and said “Let me just cut the chase! Are you seeing anyone?”

Touka ran off and was embarrassed.

“Cut it out idiot!” snapped Kaneki stands up to him.

Hide laughs and said “What a hottie!”

“That’s rude! Hide” said Harry.

“If you get me kicked out of here! I will never forgive you! This coffee shop is the only place I run into her!” said Kaneki.

The bell rings and Kaneki looks “That’s her… that’s the girl”

Harry looks what his big brother is looking at… The girl is indeed breathtaking, her shiny violet hair, her bewitching violet eyes behead those glasses, and her lovely face. While she is beautiful, something in Harry tells him _that something is dangerous about her._

Kaneki continues to stare at her and Hide sighs.

“You don’t have chance, you and her will be like beauty and the bonehead” said Hide shaking his head.

“You mean the beast!” snarled Kaneki.

Hide stretches his arms “Whatever! Now I’ve seen you lovesick! I got blackmail for weeks! C’mon Harry”.

Hide puts money on the table and Harry rolled his eyes and gets up. The young wizard knows Hide wants Harry to give his big brother privacy and Hide explains that 19 year old guys have “needs” which the young sorcerer still doesn’t knows what he means by “needs”…

“What! You’re leaving!” said Kaneki in shock.

“I’ll see you later Touka! Good luck Kaneki! You gotta need all the luck you can get buddy…” said Hide.

“ _I can help you in any way I can_ Kaneki” whispered Harry softly as he gets up to follow Hide.

“No… Harry I can do this myself…” said Kaneki softly.

“Ok…” whispered Harry and he walks out to the door.

Harry was relief to be out of the café but _something is very suspicious about this woman Kaneki desired_ …

* * *

 

The next day, the brothers are back home and Kaneki is on the phone with Hide. Harry is on the floor reading a potion book. Kaneki is going on a date and Hide is going to have to babysit him.

“Hey Harry, I’m going to the bookstore with Rize that girl we saw in the café, you want any books?” asked Kaneki.

“If you want to” said Harry sadly.

Kaneki caught the tone in his baby brother’s voice and he kneeled down to look at Harry.

“Harry what’s wrong?” asked Kaneki.

“I don’t know if you should go… didn’t Hide said ghouls are close to here” said Harry nervously.

“Harry, they are not that close… I’ll be fine, it’s just a date, I’ll be back tonight” said Kaneki comfortably.

“Promise?” said Harry softly.

“I promise” said Kaneki nodding and he hugs Harry.

Harry hugs back tight and Kaneki lets go.

“Remember that Hide will be here in a few minutes and no matter what he ask you to do… please try to not **_change_** anything about this apartment!” said Kaneki seriously.

“I said I was sorry” said Harry crossing his arms blushing.

“Yes but I could have get in trouble with the land lord…. So try not to do anything dangerous ok… I’ll see you soon~ I love you” said Kaneki as he kisses Harry’s cheek.

“I love you too…please hurry back soon” said Harry as Kaneki walks to the door and closes it.

** Harry’s Pov **

_Little did I know… my big brother will change forever… But I will still help him in any way I can…because he is still my brother… and I love him the way he love me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have Hide babysitting Harry


	6. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide Babysits the wizard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if it's too short I am sorry

Hide unlocked the door, walked in, and saw Harry sitting at a table waiting.

“Hi Harry! How are yah?! It’s your **cool uncle!** ” shouted Hide loudly and happily.

“I’m okay and you?” said Harry smiling calmly. 

“Better than ever kid” said Hide chuckling as he padded Harry’s messy hair.

The older energetic boy sat in front of the young wizard.

“So little guy, it’s just you and me since your big brother’s on a date… so ah? ~You wanna watch TV?” said Hide.

“There’s nothing good on any channel…” said Harry in reality he was worry about the news announcements about the ghouls that will interrupt any channel… It has been scaring him these days

“…then you want to play video games?” asked Hide.

“Kaneki says I can’t…” said Harry.

It was understandable because Kaneki’s late cousin had played video games for a long time rather than doing homework or studying which is why he had low grades… Kaneki would make sure Harry studies and do homework every chance he gets which is why he gets straight As.

“ok… um, any online games?” asked Hide who is now a bit frustrated.

“I only use the internet for homework…and “ ** _research_** ” ” said Harry.

It’s wasn’t a complete lie, by “ **research”** Harry meant looking up about spells, enchantments, pagan, Wiccan, voodoo, potions, and _mythological creatures he had seen that Kaneki and Hide thought it was Harry’s imagination …_ Kaneki puts a parental control chip in Harry’s computer to prevent him from seeing adult websites, and Harry will only remove it to find out more about magic but he had promised Kaneki that he won’t erase the browser history. Kaneki doesn’t mind Harry being curious about magic but his big brother had asked Harry to **_never use his magic to hurt people and to only use his magic when it’s necessary_**.

“Ok so you wanna listen to music?” said Hide who is now more frustrated.

“Yeah but Kaneki says I’m not allow to listen to your favorite music because they have swears…” said Harry.

The last time Hide play his music was last week and Kaneki’s around. Hide found some British rock music that he thought will make Harry happy and then Kaneki and Harry heard the English f-word. Kaneki when insane and he and Hide argue for 3 hours…

Hide face-palm and shouted “DAMN!!! IS THERE ANYTHING YOU DO FOR FUN?!”

Harry smiles innocently and he shows a spellbook to Hide.

Hide smirks at Harry and saw that it said “How to shapeshift and other transfiguration spells”.

“Didn’t Kaneki ask you to never use those types of spells?” said Hide.

“Well it is for my personal **_research_** and I have practice a lot of spells and potions when Kaneki though I was still studying when I’m already done…” said Harry smiling.

Hide smirks mischievously and said “So you won’t do the other things I suggested but you’ll break Kaneki’s rules about magic?”

Harry shrugs “I just want to learn new spells… even if they are dangerous”

“So what transformation spells you’re gonna do on what?” said Hide excitedly.

* * *

 

Kaneki and Rize are walking together to her “home”.

“So than Hide asked “Do you like me or novels better”  ” said Kaneki

“Which one did you pick?” asked Rize.

“Novels dah” said Kaneki and Rize giggles.

“He sounds like a funny guy” said Rize smiling.

“Yeah he is but he is a great help raising my _otouto_ ” said Kaneki.

“Oh you have a little brother?” asked Rize.

“Yeah, his name is Harry, he’s adopted from England but my brother nonetheless, and I raised him since he was a baby…” said Kaneki.

“You were raising him since you were a kid?” said Rize surprised.

“Yeah, someone has to, I can’t just let an innocent child be neglect…my late aunt wants nothing to do with him… she was a bit racist” said Kaneki.

“Oh…” said Rize sadly.

“I’m not only his brother in his eyes…I’m also his father, teacher, and friend to him” said Kaneki.

“And what is Hide to him?” asked Rize.

“He calls himself the “cool uncle” but to me he’s the “crazy uncle” ” said Kaneki and Rize laughs.

 “Anyway, I’m always there for my baby brother, reading stories to him, playing games, and I will be there whenever he needs a shoulder to cry on… **_he’s a very special kid_** ” said Kaneki smiling at Rize.

“I’m sure **_he is_** , you’re a good brother” said Rize smiling back as she shows a bit of darkness in her eyes.

* * *

 

Hide laughs as Harry was using his magic to turn inanimate objects to animals. The little wizard transform the cups into hamsters, dishes in rabbits, the books into doves, and chairs into goats.

“Ok now turn that turn that desk into a dog!” said Hide excitedly.

“Ok” said Harry and he focuses on the desk with his eyes and hands.

The desk begins to grow fur, it starts moving its wooden legs, it grows a tail and it forms into a big black dog. It looks at Harry and howls.

“I’ll never be tired of you!!! Never ever ever!!!” said Hide excitedly.

Harry smiles as he chuckles. Suddenly he looks at the clock ….and Kaneki hasn’t arrive home like he **_promised_.**

“Um… Hide…shouldn’t Kaneki be home by now…” said Harry nervously.

Hide look at the clock, thinks dirty though and laughs.

“What’s so funny Hide?” asked Harry confusedly.

“I’ll tell you when you’re older, there are somethings adults do that you won’t learn until you’re 12” chuckled Hide.

 Harry is now more confused and gets worry... He doesn’t know why he’s panicking but for some reason something is certainly **_wrong…._**

“Hey…um Harry can you turn the animals back to normal… the doves won’t get off me” said Hide who sounds annoyed.

The young wizard look, saw Hide is covered in doves and signs “Ok…”

Harry pulls out a wand and all the animals turn back to inanimate objects....but there is a big mess.

"Oh great...when Kaneki gets back he'll kill us..." said Hide seeing the mess.

Harry smiles " _ **Not a** **problem**_ " said the wizard and he uses his wand again.

Everything is spotless as if none of the objects had been transformed.Hide look at Harry in shock and Harry wink and did a gesture of zipping his mouth... Telling him to not tell Kaneki and Hide gives a thumbs up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will show Kaneki as a ghoul soon...


	7. Seeing is Believing Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's memories of seeing creatures others can't see....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that eyes of Wizards and Witches in the harry potter books can see what muggles can't see... this chapter shows some examples and Harry will encounter Japanese mythical creatures but not too often....

Kaneki, Hide and Harry were walking across a bridge. Hide and Kaneki are talking and Harry looks at the small river. Harry eyes widen, he saw a green monkey-like creature with a beak, a huge dent on its head fill with water, and the creature looks up at him.

“Kaneki! Kaneki! What is that thing at the river?” said Harry in alarm.

Kaneki walks over to Harry with concern.

“What thing?” asked Kaneki.

“That green thing right there” said Harry pointing at the green creature.

Kaneki look at what Harry is pointing and gives him a confused look.

“What’s it called?” asked Harry.

“Harry… I don’t seen anything” said Kaneki.

Hide walks there and looks down the bridge.

His eyes looked concern as he hold Harry's arm tightly as if he's clinging for his life.

“Me neither” said Hide who raise an eyebrow.

Harry looks at him in disbelief.

* * *

 

Harry was in the bathroom avoiding bullies. He’s in the last stall weeping silently to avoid attention.

“Would you like a red paper or a blue paper?” said a soft voice.

Harry gasped and looks up sees a masked hooded man wearing a cape. On his left hand is a blue toilet paper on his right hand is a red toilet paper. Harry sense something dangerous about this mysterious man. He wipe away his tears with his hands.

“No paper…” said Harry and the man suddenly disappears.

Harry feels relief but he is terrified that he was close to death that day.

* * *

 

Harry is playing around in the snow with his magic when he suddenly saw a pale woman in a tattered kimono. She is very beautiful and looks at the young wizard and gives him a gentle smile. He walks towards her out of curiosity but then suddenly something inside him is screaming at him to stay away from her.

“Harry come back here, Hide’s mom just made dinner” called out Kaneki.

Harry felt his stomach growl and decide to go to his brother. He look back at the lovely lady with apologetic eyes and the pale woman sadly looks at him and vanishes in a gust of wind. Harry walks towards his big brother.

“Kaneki did you see the pretty lady who was over there?” asked Harry.

“There was a pretty lady?” asked Kaneki.

“Is she another creature my brother can’t see?” thought Harry looking back at the snow.

* * *

 

The little wizard is in bed when he then heard a noise outside. He got up and out of his room to find it. He saw a fox out there looking at him and his eyes widen when he saw that the fox have 9 tails… It was gesturing Harry to come to him… but this creature made Harry nervous.

“KANEKI!!! THERE’S A STRANGE FOX OUT THERE” shouted Harry.

“Harry! I’m trying to sleep here!” called back Kaneki politely but is annoyed.

“But look!” said Harry.

“Ok fine…” said Kaneki as he got out of his room.

Harry pointed at the window and Kaneki who is now next to him look.

“Harry… That’s just that weird neighbor guy…you must have a nightmare…” said Kaneki.

Harry’s eyes widen thought "… That beast is disguising itself…"

“Harry if your nightmare is bothering you, you can sleep in my bed tonight…” said Kaneki gently petting Harry’s hair…

“…ok” said Harry as he hold Kaneki’s hand leading to his _Oniisan’s_ room...

"I guess I'll use my protection spells tonight..." thought Harry.

* * *

 

Harry was eating his lunch in a lovely park and suddenly sees a very strange looking deer/horse hybrid walking slowly towards him. The horse have very beautiful scales, an ox-like tail and antlers. The wizard and the horse are now looking at each other face to face. Harry take an _onigiri_ from his lunch and gives it to the dragon-like horse. The creature sniffs it and nibbles a little from the onigiri. When the horse finishes the onigiri, Harry smiles and begins to pets the horse.

“I never seen horses like you before …you must be a Kirin…are you lost?” asked Harry and the Kirin response “no” by shaking its head.

“Oh I see… I see creatures other people can’t see… not even my own brother… a lot of people think I’m crazy… my brother wanted to believe me though…” said Harry.

The Kirin nuzzles the boy, comforting him. Harry padded him again and suddenly he felt a very dark presence coming towards them.

“Tres Bien~….such special fragrance~” whispered a creature coming towards them.

The Kirin grabs Harry with its mouth and put him on its back. Harry sees the ghoul’s eyes in the bushes, knowing that there is no time to pick up his mess and he cling on the Kirin’s back. The Kirin runs from the place, bringing Harry to safety.

“Gah! He got away!” said the ghoul as he rises up revealing to be Tsukiyama but he smiles again when he sees a napkin, picks it up and sniffs it.

“But I have his scent…he can’t expect his magical friends to save him forever… he’s quite small to be a full meal but a wizard’s flesh is **_such a rare beneficial treat_** ” whispered Tsukiyama as he licks his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the list of creatures harry has met
> 
> Kappa  
> Aka Manto  
> Yuki Onna  
> Kitsune  
> Kirin


	8. Hospital Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry runs away to find Kaneki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if it's too short I'm sorry again

After Harry got tired after doing such much tricks with Hide…

“Harry I think you should sleep now…” said Hide

“But Kaneki isn’t here yet!!!” whined Harry as he yawned.

Hide sighs “I sure he’ll be here once you wake up alright… I’ll stay here then” said the older boy.

Harry walks to his room and goes to his bed… He tries to relaxes himself… **_but he can’t_**

* * *

 

**_“Harry… I’m not sure if you can hear me… but I’m so sorry I broke your promise…I love you…I love you…I love----”_ **

* * *

 

“ _Oniisan_ is in trouble!” said Harry.

He became even more terrified… ** _he must find Kaneki!_**

Harry gets out of bed, and puts on his black cloak. He takes his wand, a spell book, and a few potion vials place them inside his bag and opens the window. He jumps down, closes and made a strong wish.

 _“Please I want to find Kaneki…take me there!”_ whispered Harry.

“HARRY!” shouted Hide but he saw that Harry had vanish in thin air… Hide knew that Harry is able to teleport sometimes… but he never actually saw Harry did it…

* * *

 

Harry opens his eyes and he’s close to a hospital… He runs towards the doors looking around.

“KANEKI!!!” he cried out and the nurses run towards the child.

“Kid! What’s wrong?” said one nurse who is worried for him.

“Are you hurt?!” said another nurse.

Harry ignored them and he runs before the nurses tries to grab him.

“Kid! Wait! You can’t go to that area!!!” shouted one of them.

“Kaneki!” shouted Harry as his tears starts to drops.

Suddenly orderlies are chasing after him and Harry uses his magic to run faster. As he weeps, his emotions cause his magic to flicker the lights. Harry then calms himself and uses his **_magical bond_** to find his _Oniisan._

“Kid! Slow down!!! You’re not supposed to be there!” shouted one of them.

“Gees this kid is fast!” said the other man.

“KANEKI!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!” cried out Harry as he seems to disappear in the dark halls.

The orderlies where unable to catch up with the young wizard…Harry suddenly feels a familiar aura behind this door.

“Kaneki?” said the young wizard hopefully and he opens it.

He hears machines beeping and saw Kaneki in the hospital bed unconscious.

“ _ONIISAN_!” cried out Harry.

The young wizard runs to Kaneki and holds him crying. He felt something **_different_** about Kaneki… He climbs into the bed and curls up to him…His tears continue to drop... He hums the Edo lullaby to Kaneki… The young wizard cries himself to sleep… As Harry sleeps, Kaneki opens his eyes revealing that one of them is a **_kakugan_**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be different from other chapters


	9. Kanou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learn a dark secret from Doctor Kanou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter have 3 choices in the end

Kaneki tries to eat the food in the hospital bed… it tastes horrible…

“I can’t do it… as much as I want to I just can’t eat it…” said Kaneki.

“Hello Mr. Kaneki” said a cheerful voice.

Kaneki then covers himself with the blanket. The nurse Taguchi shows concern to Kaneki.

“You barely even touch your food” said Taguchi picks up the tray.

Just when she’s about to leave.

“Oh yeah… your friend and your brother just stop by again, you know they seem worried about you” she said.

Kaneki’s eyes widen… “ _Otouto_ …” he thought.... 

_"I am so sorry I worry you this way..."_

* * *

 

Hide looks up the hospital building…

“Kaneki… I hope you awake soon… Harry wherever you are… just stay out of trouble” whispered Hide.

Hide was powerless to stop Harry from investigating the doctor. When the nurse had demanded to them that visiting hours are over. Harry had follow Hide but then he told Hide that he was very suspicious of him and he must find out… Hide could try to drag him away but then Harry will use his magic to escape… it will not make a difference…Harry is no quitter…

* * *

 

Harry uses a Notice-Me-Not charm on himself so that he is able to stay in the hospital to follow Doctor Kanou. Kanou went inside his office and just before he closes the door. Harry went inside the office. Kanou sits at his desk and pulls out his cellphone.

 _“_ **Yes Tatara… I have done the experiment… Rize’s Kakuhou is now in Kaneki…he has become a ghoul… he’ll be my greatest creation** _”_ said the doctor.

Harry’s heart drop… his tears filled his eyes… he is mixed with sadness and anger…

“So that’s why I feel something is **evil** about Rize!!! That’s why something is **strange** about Kaneki!!! How could he do this my brother…how dare he!” whispered Harry in between anger and sorrow…

“Did Kaneki truly become a ghoul?” thought Harry in fear.

Harry look at his wand…He can give Kanou a most painful everlasting curse… this irreversible curse won’t bring injuries but Kanou will feel pain as if fire is burning him away along with what remains of the doctor’s sanity… _a fate worst then death_ …But Harry had never done this curse before… ** _if he cast this curse, it will be his first time using dark magic_** …

He then notices Kanou’s cup filled with warm tea and he takes a potion out of his bag…. This deadly potion contains an undetectable poison that will cause Kanou to go into _a quick painless sleeplike death_ … Harry was hoping that he never had to use this potion…but he had choose to made it as he has made other potions because **_he’ll never know when he’ll need them._**

“What should I do?” thought Harry nervously.

 

  *       Curse Kanou
  *       Poison Kanou’s drink
  *       Spare Kanou’s life



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be more chapters like this soon


	10. Curse the Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You chose to curse Kanou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spolier Alert: Remember that Harry is a horcrux

Harry hears a snakelike voice with a bit of darkness.

“ _Do it…do it for him_ ”

He glares at the doctor and rise his wand. He takes a deep breath, mentally gathers all his dark emotions and silently whispered…

_“Infernal-Eternallis”_

Kanou eyes widen and scream in pain. He collaspes on the floor… The doctor had never felt this much pain in his life… he felt that everything is burning inside him... He is so confused on why this has happen to him… He looks up and sees a boy with glasses and a scar that shapes like a lightning bolt…It was Harry, his prototype’s “brother”!

“I knew something is **_unusual_** about you…I should’ve been more careful” said Kanou weakly.

Harry doesn’t know why but he felt like **_something_** has awaken in him… A **_very dark power_** that was hidden within Harry’s soul for a long time… He felt this **power** spreading through his body slowly…He was frighten of this **_foreign feeling_** … as if there was an **_intrusion_** in his body and mind… He suddenly feels an overwhelming feeling of **_satisfaction and power_** …

“Are you a sorcerer?” shouted Kanou through his pain.

“Does it matter!?” questioned Harry angrily.

“…I know of the existence of your **people** … _your flesh_ is consider a delicacy for the ghouls…” said the doctor weakly through the painful curse.

Harry’s glares at Kanou darkly.

“Why did you do this to my brother?…” said Harry angrily.

“So… this is to avenge the boy you believe to be your “brother”… ” said Kanou smiling through the pain.

“Stop smiling! And answer!!!” snapped Harry… throughout his life he hated when bad people smile… **_he believes that they don’t deserve too_**

“…I never expected it for Kaneki to _live_ … this was an opportunity… When both Kaneki and Rize were sent to the hospital… it was my chance to free a person from a **_birdcage called humanity_**!” said Kanou weakly getting up.

“You monster!” snapped Harry glaring at the doctor angrily.

“Monster? Me? … than what are you?” said Kanou sadistically.

Harry looks at him confusedly.

“You choose to curse me with this painful spell…you’re no better than the ghouls, the CCG, nor I….” said the doctor.

Harry’s eyes widen with realization and glares at Kanou.

“The difference is that YOU’LL NEVER KNOW LOVE…I’ll kill you… but death is too short of a punishment… _you take away Oniichan’s happiness I’LL TAKE YOURS_ ” said Harry glaring at the doctor.

“ ** _I have powerful friends who are interested in having you for a meal_** ” said Kanou.

Harry eyes widen in fear of this threat but then it was taken over by **slyness** …

“ _You and your friends don’t know me! None of you know what I am capable of!_ ” said Harry smiling ** _darkly_**.

The wizard walks away leaving the doctor suffering his eternal curse… As Harry left the room, a tear left his shining emerald eye… He comes to Kaneki who is sleeping and he kisses his forehead… and clenched his fists and teeth…

 _“Oniisan… I know you said “it's better to be hurt than to hurt others” …but after what you been through… I will hurt others who dare to hurt you…_ _you protected me all my life…and I failed to save you in time…but I won’t let that happen again”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you chose the path of darkness MWAHAHAHAHA


	11. Poison the Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You chose to poison Kanou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler: Remember that Harry is a Horcrux

Harry hears a snakelike voice with a bit of darkness.

_“Do it…do it for him”_

He glares at the doctor and walks towards the desk with potion in hand. The young wizard takes a deep breath to calm himself and opens the vial. He pours the transparent potion in the tea.

_“I must stop him from doing what he’s have done to Kaneki”_

Harry watches Dr. Kanou sits down and drinks his tea. The young wizard wants to leave but a **_dark part_** of him wants him to stay… **_and see if his potion works_**.

Kanou’s eyes become heavy and he felt tired. He collapses on the floor…He never felt so weak in his life…He felt like his life is slowly fading away away… He is so confused on why this has happen to him… He looks up and sees a boy with glasses and a scar that shapes like a lightning bolt…It was Harry, his prototype’s “brother”!

“I knew something is **_unusual_** about you…I should’ve been more careful” said Kanou weakly.

Harry doesn’t know why but he felt like **_something_** has awaken in him… A **_very_** **_dark power_** that was hidden within Harry’s soul for a long time… He felt this **power** spreading through his body quickly…He was frighten of this **_foreign feeling_** … as if there was an **_intrusion_** in his body and mind… He suddenly feels an overwhelming feeling of **_satisfaction_** …

The doctor closes his eyes…. He died… _the potion worked._

 “You took care of my brother so well… and now I reward you with **_eternal rest_** ” whispered Harry as he chuckles softly.

The wizard walks away leaving the doctor in his “endless sleep”… As Harry left the room, a tear left his shining emerald eye… He comes to Kaneki who is sleeping and he kisses his forehead… and smiles **_ominously_** …

 _“Oniisan… I know you said “it's better to be hurt than to hurt others” …but after what you been through… I will hurt others who dare to hurt you…_ _you protected me all my life…and I failed to save you in time…but I won’t let that happen again… I will make their lives their living nightmares in your name”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you chose the path of dark lord MWAHAHAHAHA >:)


	12. Spare the Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You chose to spare Kanou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert: remember that Harry is a horcrux

Harry hears a snakelike voice with a bit of darkness.

_“Do it…do it for him”_

He glares at the doctor…suddenly he remembers something…

_“It's better to be hurt than to hurt others”_

The young wizard shook his head and he rushes out the door. Harry feel this **strange power** trying to escape from inside him… **to control him** … Harry won’t let **_this thing_** … He mentally fought off those **_whispers_**.

“Whatever I do to Dr. Kanou… it won’t change the fact that my brother is now a ghoul…” thought Harry.

The wizard runs away choosing to spare the doctor… As Harry left the room, a tear left his shining emerald eye… He comes to Kaneki who is sleeping and he kisses his forehead… and smiles sadly…

_“Oniisan… you said “it’s better to be hurt than to hurt others” …I obey that rule …what matters is that you’re alive… you protected me all my life…and I failed to save you in time…but I won’t let that happen again...Now I will protect you…we will protect each other as a team…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You chose to remain in the path of Savior  
> ....for now   
> (sorry that the chapters are short)


	13. Home Sweet Home (Dark Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki returns home from the hospital (Dark Lord path version)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok sorry I took long and I promised I'll put more chapters by next week (also a Yandere!Harry Potter)

Harry wants patiently for his brother… Hide had offer Harry to wait with him but the young wizard demanded to see Kaneki alone since he’s returning from the hospital… _He hope Kaneki didn’t hear the **news** about Dr. Kanou_ … He hear the door open.

Kaneki gets inside holding a plastic bag fill with food, Harry runs towards him and hugs him tightly. Kaneki smiles gently, knees down and hugs him back…Suddenly he felt **_something strange_** about his _otouto_ , as if Harry is hiding a **_dark secret_** from him… He also notices that Harry smells really **_nice_** …The older brother kisses the young wizard’s forehead…His eyes widen…

“ _Why am I tempted to taste him!!!_ ” thought Kaneki in shock.

The older boy gets up immediately and walks to his room. The younger boy notices that Kaneki wasn’t _eating the hamburgers as he usually does_ …

“ _Has he really became a ghoul?”_ thought Harry sadly.

“Harry… I’m sorry I broke your promise… I’m really sorry…” said Kaneki.

“No… It’s my fault… _I should’ve stop you from going in the first place_ ” said Harry as angry tears come out of his emerald eyes.

Kaneki’s eyes widen and remembers what Harry’s warnings before this has happened.

“ _I don’t know if you should go_ ”

“You’re right… I should’ve listen to you” said Kaneki as a tear comes out.

“You’re lucky that you’re alive... So from now on when I feel anything dangerous about anyone or anything, listen to my warnings!” said Harry harshly and Kaneki nodded in agreement as he walk towards his room.

Harry follows him and Kaneki laid down in his bed. The young boy laid down next to him, and he notices that Kaneki is reading Hide’s letter. Harry feels so envious… He was holding back those negative feelings for a long time about Kaneki spending time with other people for a long time…

**_He doesn’t want to share Kaneki with anyone anymore…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is a light version


	14. Home Sweet Home (Light Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki returns home from the hospital (Savior path version)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter in one day :3

Harry wants patiently for his brother… Hide had offer Harry to wait with him but the young wizard asked to see Kaneki alone since he’s returning from the hospital. He hear the door open.

Kaneki gets inside holding a plastic bag fill with food, Harry runs towards him and hugs him tightly. Kaneki smiles gently, knees down and hugs him back…Suddenly he felt something strange about his otouto, He notices that Harry smells really **_nice_** …The older brother kisses the young wizard’s forehead…His eyes widen…

 _“Why am I tempted to taste him!!!”_ thought Kaneki in shock.

The older boy gets up immediately and walks to his room. The younger boy notices that Kaneki _wasn’t eating the hamburgers as he usually does…_

 _“Has he really became a ghoul?”_ thought Harry sadly.

“Harry… I’m sorry I broke your promise… I’m really sorry…” said Kaneki.

“No… It’s okay… _I’m just glad to see that you’re alive_ ” said Harry as joyful tears comes out of his emerald eyes.

Kaneki’s eyes widen and remembers what Harry’s warnings before this has happened.

_“I don’t know if you should go”_

“Harry… I’m sorry that I didn’t listen to you” said Kaneki as a tear comes out.

“You’re lucky that you’re alive... So from now on when I feel anything dangerous about anyone or anything, …please listen to me…” said Harry compassionately and Kaneki nodded in agreement as he walk towards his room.

Harry follows him and Kaneki laid down in his bed. The young boy laid down next to him, and he notices that Kaneki is reading Hide’s letter. Harry feels so scared… He was holding back those negative feelings for a long time about Kaneki spending time with other people for a long time…

 ** _He doesn’t want more people to get hurt like Kaneki did_** …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK and I promise I'll put more chapters next week


	15. Anteiku's side story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during and after when Hide, Kaneki and Harry were at the cafe... Mini Sidestory of Anteiku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is short...

**_ Days Earlier _ **

Touka is in the kitchen of Anteiku with Yoshimura.

“Um… Yoshimura, I want to ask you something” said Touka cutting a cake.

“Yes Touka?” said Yoshimura.

“Um… I noticed something strange about that boy out there with the green eyes, the glasses and the bolt-shaped scar… he smells pretty weird… he **doesn’t smell** like any human I ever encountered, he’s also **obliviously _not_** a ghoul either” said Touka curiously.

Yoshimura looks at her and sighs.

“Touka…. There are **_Unusual_** people out there in the world hiding from the CCG just like we ghouls…they are hiding from ghouls as well for fear of being eaten … and you should leave this boy alone…” said Yoshimura who seems concern.

Touka crossed arms and walks away.

“And if you choose to follow the boy to investigate him… Do not scare or anger him…” said Yoshimura seriously.

Touka glared at him and storm off to serve a cake slice.

**_ Later _ **

Touka is in her room studying for her exam. While Irimi, Koma, Yomo, Uta, and Itori are in a living room downstairs with Yoshimura.

“…Others will be arriving shortly… but today, we have discovered a wizard among us” said Yoshimura.

“A wizard in Tokyo? …” questioned Yomo in disbelief.

“Don’t wizards and witches usually stay in their remote villages of this country?” said Itori.

“Actually they do visit cities… it’s just really rare in Japan… the only time they come to a city like this is when they are going to take a magical baby away from non-magic parents to save them from the doves and ghouls…” said Uta.

“The boy is not of this country… he’s probably from Europe, or something…” said Irimi.

Everyone except Koma and Uta gasped.

“A child foreign wizard?” said Itori.

“…well that’s unexpected…foreign sorcerers who come to the cities of Japan are either brave or stupid…but a child?” said Uta.

“…Was this boy with his parents?” said Yomo.

“No he wasn’t… which is very odd… what is a child wizard doing here? Especially with non-magic humans I wonder…” said Koma.

“I don’t know… but what matters is we must keep this boy safe from other ghouls, the Aogiri, and the doves until we find a sorcerer to take him to his world…” said Yoshimura seriously.

“But don’t they hate us?” said Yomo.

 “I know… but I don’t know any other way” said Yoshimura sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll get back to the main story next chapter... and also I decided that Japanese Wizards and Witches are even more elusive then the British because they are always at risk of being eaten by ghouls or get captured by Doves or Aogiri... so yeah, Japanese Sorcerers had it way worst then the British with a Dark Lord...


	16. The Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Kaneki are having a bonding moment... later Kaneki is face with a decision concerning the young wizard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter with choices in the end

Harry wakes up in the dark hearing the sounds of eating and vomiting… Green eyes widen and he quietly walks toward the kitchen, and smells a hamburger… He walk in and sees a big mess of food everywhere… Harry sees Kaneki eating a piece of the burger meat and a tear comes down from Kaneki’s grey eyes...

“This can’t be happening” said Kaneki.

Harry sadly walks towards him and hugs him. Kaneki somehow feel a bit better. He doesn’t want Harry to get drag into this. The scent of Harry is sweeter than ever…The ghoul hybrid have an urge to bite the young wizard but Kaneki is trying his best to restrain himself….When Kaneki is unable to restrain himself, He hugged Harry and hold the little sorcerer close to him…Harry remains unharmed. Kaneki’s eyes widen.

“…He’s not bitten… how? …” thought Kaneki.

Kaneki then gasped.

“ ** _Harry’s powers somehow stops me_** …” thought Kaneki smiling excitedly.

 Harry lends his head on Kaneki’s chest, the ghoul hybrid then frowns.

“…Does he know what is happening to me…” thought Kaneki.

"...No matter what creature he has transformed into... he's still my brother..." thought Harry as a tear comes out of his emerald eye.

* * *

 

Kaneki wake up and suddenly turns to see that Harry is still sleeping on his side. The entire time he got home, his brother hasn’t left his side for one minute.

“My poor **_otouto_** … ” thought Kaneki as he ruffled the sleeping’s hair and he heard his cellphone ring.

_“What’s up Kaneki? Are you feeling any better? Anyway Just wanna let you know Takatsuki what’s-her-name is doing a signing in a book store in front of the station, give me a call when you’re up for it dude and say hi to Harry for me later”_

* * *

 

Kaneki is headed out the door to the book signing. He then felt Harry holding the sleeve of his hoodie. He look at his little brother.

“ ** _Niisan_**? …Can I please go with you?” asked Harry softly.

Kaneki’s eyes widen… now that he sees how dangerous the city is… He’s not sure if Harry should go with him… He is worry for the little wizard’s safety, but if he said no, Harry will disobey that rule and follow him anyway… but there were many times Harry almost got killed or abducted because the young wizard was alone…It was a wonder that Harry was never mortally injured…

“…This is difficult...” thought Kaneki nervously.

  * Let Harry go with you
  * Tell Harry to stay



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes only 2 choices this time, also I apologized for the short chapter, please leave a comment


	17. Take Harry with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You let Harry go with Kaneki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short chapter

“Ok Harry, you can go with me” said Kaneki smiling.

The little wizard smiled back, puts on his blue cloak and pick up his **_special_** little bag fill with potions, spell-books, and a wand. Harry runs to his big brother’s arms. Kaneki hugs him lovingly.

“Stay close to me and you’ll be safe, alright” whispered Kaneki as he ruffle Harry’s wild hair.

“Ok **_Onii-san_** ” said Harry as he hold Kaneki’s hand.

The pair head out the door hand and hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok let me know if this isn't good enough...


	18. Tell Harry to stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you tried to tell Harry to stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit longer

“No Harry, I’m sorry but you have to stay” said Kaneki frowning.

The little wizard frowned back, he runs to Kaneki and hold his brother’s arm.

“I don’t want anything bad to happen to you!” said Kaneki seriously.

“Please let me go with you!!!” begged Harry grabbing his brother’s arm.

“Harry this is for your own good!” said Kaneki.

Kaneki walks towards the door and he felt Harry grabbing his arm again.

“NO!!! YOU LEFT ME ONCE!!! AND IF YOU LEAVE AGAIN!!! I WILL FOLLOW YOU!!! …I can’t let you get hurt again!” said Harry as his tears drop.

The older boy closes his eyes and sweats a bit.

Kaneki signed “ _It’s no use… My **otouto** just won’t quit…_ ”

“Very well go with me but do what I say…” said Kaneki softly.

The little wizard went to put on his cloak and his **_special_** little bag fill with potions, spell books and a wand. Harry runs into Kaneki’s arms. The older brother hugged Harry lovingly.

“Stay close to me and you’ll be safe, alright” whispered Kaneki as he ruffle Harry’s wild hair.

“Ok **_Onii-san_** ” said Harry as he hold Kaneki’s hand.

The pair head out the door hand and hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I was gonna say something about Kaneki's choices but I don't wanna spoil those chapters....anyway let me know if the chapters are not good enough


	19. The Owl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Eto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're lucky that the last choices have the same result... next time, Harry will use his magic follow you if you tried to make him to stay behind... in other words, either choices Harry will still be at risk and you both still have to protect each other

Kaneki had his hood up and Harry is beside him holding his hand. The brothers are waking through an alley, it’s a shortcut to the station. The young wizard heard someone giggling childishly, Harry felt a very **_powerful and dangerous aura_** nearby, and he look around. He saw a strange lady on a balcony looking down at him. She is completely covered in bandages and have a tattered cloak with a scarf with flowers and a pair of droopy ears on her hood. She seems to be smiling at him innocently under her bandages but Harry feels her **dark intent**.

“Harry? Is something wrong?” asked Kaneki with concerned.

The young sorcerer looks up at Kaneki fearfully.

“There’s a weird lady right there---” Harry looked and sees that the strange lady isn’t there anymore… but he still felt the **dark aura.**

“We have to leave here as quickly as possible” said Harry seriously.

Kaneki nods “OK”

He picked up the younger boy and runs as Harry clings to him. The bandaged lady is on a roof top and watches as Kaneki ran off with the little wizard. She jumps down, breaths in the air where Harry was and giggles softly.

“ _So… that’s how those **gifted people** smell like huh?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very ambiguous whether Harry is dark or light... If you choice Harry to be dark, he still didn't do anything to Eto in this chapter because Dark!Harry wouldn't WANT to do curses or use deadly potions in front of Kaneki...but can Harry keep dark secrets for long? >:)


	20. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Kaneki are heading back home when Harry sees that Kaneki's hunger is changing him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if anything is wrong with this chapter.... also is anyone one of you an artist or something... because I kinda want someone to draw Kaneki and Harry together... I'm bad at drawing

Kaneki and Harry are finally in the station. However, they are too late and they see that sign telling them book signings are over. Kaneki signs and Harry gives Kaneki an apologetic look.

“I’m sorry Kaneki…” said Harry.

“It’s alright, let’s go back home…” muttered Kaneki.

They are walking through a crowded sidewalk and Harry hears Kaneki’s stomach growling. The young boy looks up to his older brother and he saw that Kaneki looking at the passing people…with hunger in his eyes.

“People…People…People…People… children… people… people… women flesh…they’re all flesh! Man flesh! Family flesh! Children flesh! Girl flesh! Women flesh! Women flesh! Man flesh! FLESH! FLESH! FLESH! FLESH! FLESH! FLESH! FLESH! FLESH! FLESH!” muttered Kaneki.

Harry’s eyes widen… despite this potentially dangerous situation, the young wizard pull Kaneki’s arm gently.

“ _Oniisan_?” he whispered.

Kaneki gasped and hesitates as he bits his finger intensely.

“Whoa! What’s wrong?” asked a concerned woman.

A man next to the woman glares at Kaneki.

“Come on don’t get us involve” said the man as the couple walk away.

“Kaneki?” asked Harry and he sees that Kaneki bites his finger harder.

“… w-what do I do?” thought Harry nervously.

The young wizard is more frighten then he ever was in his life… For his big brother’s life.

\-------------------------

Kaneki takes off his shoes in the kitchen, throws them and runs into the bathroom. Harry follows him and he hears his big brother crying. He peak in and saw Kaneki’s reflection on the mirror… His green eyes widen in shock…The young wizard sees Kaneki’s kakugan…

“W-what’s happening to me?!” said Kaneki fearfully.

“… _He really is a ghoul…_ ” thought Harry sadly.

He watches as his older brother screams and punches the mirror furiously breaking it. Harry stands back as Kaneki runs to the kitchen and reaches for a knife.

“I know what’s causing this!!!” said Kaneki angrily.

“KANEKI!?” shouted Harry nervously.

“Let’s see, if I’m a ghoul, this won’t hurt!” said Kaneki then tries to impale himself as the younger boy screams.

Harry then saw that the knife broke….the young wizard is relief that his brother is unharmed… yet he felt sad that Kaneki is willing to hurt himself…tears begin falling from his green eyes.

Kaneki falls to the ground crying and Harry rushes next to him.

“No…what the hell am I supposed to do?” said Kaneki.

Harry knees down to Kaneki, hugs him and starts drying the tears from his gray eyes. After a while, Kaneki returns the flavor wiping the tears under the sorcerer's glasses… he regrets attempting to stab himself **not realizing** that Harry was presence there…His temporary insanity had blinded him…

“My brother is a smart boy… too smart for his own good… _what if his magic isn’t enough to keep me from hurting him_?” thought Kaneki sadly.

The pair continue to wipe each other’s tears.

“My brother must eat… _but where do I find the food_?” thought Harry nervously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Harry will gain a new magical object!


	21. The Flight of the Boy-Wizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry now have a broom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I was writing this chapter while I remember the scenes in the movies when Harry rides on Buckbeak and when he flies with the Order

Harry left his home just a few steps in his PJs, brown cloak, and holding his special bag… Kaneki had ran off from home leaving Harry alone while the young wizard had been sleeping unexpectedly… The ghoul hybrid’s hunger had made him insane once again… … Harry heard steps, he looks back and sees the kirin. The young wizard sighs with relief.

“Harry… you shouldn’t go out in the city alone, especially at night, you do know that ghouls desire your flesh and the Aogiri and CCG will try to capture you…” said the kirin.

“I know…I appreciated you and other creatures for protecting me all my life… but I can’t just go home without my _Oniisan_ …” said Harry.

The kirin picks up a broom next to him and puts it in front of Harry.

“A broom?” questioned Harry as he looked at it closely….

This broom looks old and he give the creature a confused look.

“You desired to fly for all your life, yes? …It’s not much to look at but it is a useful gift, you will need it...be careful and good luck” said the kirin as it left.

Harry is quite confused at first… then he remember what he had read from the books and the internet… he stares at the broom…

“ **Fly**? …well only one way to find out” said Harry as he raise his hand over it.

“Up!” said the young wizard.

The broom floats and goes to his hand. Harry grabbed it and looked in surprised.

“Better put on protection first…” said Harry taking off his glasses.

He temporary transform his glasses into a helmet with goggles. He put his helmet on. He gets on the broom and looks up.

“Here we go!” said Harry as he flies off the ground.

Harry is scared at first as the broom flies upward so fast… then he felt excited… he enjoyed feeling the wind throw his thick wild hair, his cloak flowing behind him, and the beautiful views of the buildings below him. He raise his arms and screams in happiness…This is almost like the many times he had ridden on kirins and dragons …every time he’s in the air that’s when _he feels true freedom all around him… as if it’s in his blood to soar in the sky._  

* * *

 

Miles away …Eto, and Tatara are on the building watching a hooded boy with a strange helmet on a broom really fast. …Tatara reminds quiet… Eto is sitting on the edge of a building giggling… They watch as the young wizard flies out of sight…

 “ _A sorcerer in the city_ huh? This will be interesting~ won’t it Tatara?” said Eto skipping along.

“…So now the rumors we been hearing for the last 9 years are true then…” said Tatara curiously.

“Yes~ it’s no urban legend… _The Boy-Wizard is in Tokyo_!” giggled Eto.

* * *

Juuzou walking waving his arms on his sides as he hums. Shinohara smiles as he watches his partner’s action. They heard something flying and they look up. They sees a hooded boy with a helmet flying on a broom high above him briefly before the young is out of sight in the darkness. Shinohara’s jaw dropped in shock while Juuzou gasped in surprise. The younger ghoul investigator slowly smile and laughs excitedly.

“That looks fun!!!” Juuzou shouted.

Shinohara remind looking at the direction where the boy vanishes in shock…He pulls out his cellphone.

“ _Seimei_ _has been sighted! I repeat Seimei has been sighted_!!!” said Shinohara.

“Seimei?” said Juuzou confusedly as Shinohara hangs up the phone.

“I’m not supposed to reveal this classified information to someone of your rank but… can you keep a secret?” said Shinohara.

Juuzou smile at his partner.

“Sure I can, I’m your partner after all” said Juuzou.

* * *

Uta was walking from an abandoned building, after his dinner… He suddenly sees the young sorcerer in the sky. He softly smiled…

“ _It’s him_ …” he whispered.

* * *

Amon and Kureo are talking inside a building next a row of windows. Kureo gets quiet suddenly staring forward at one of the windows in surprise.

“Sir?” said Amon.

“Amon! Look ahead” said Kureo.

Amon look and he gasped. It’s hard to see so far but something is _flying… It can’t be a ghoul… Ghouls don’t fly… it is too small to be an airplane or a helicopter and it doesn’t move like any flying machines he had seen… it looks a person on a broom._

“Is that _one of them_?! I thought they never leave their secret villages!” said Amon in surprise.

“It looks like it won’t be long when we find _them all_ ” said Kureo.

Kureo pulls out his cellphone and presses just one button.

“ _Seimei_ _has been sighted! I repeat Seimei has been sighted!_ ” said Kureo.

Kureo hangs up the phone.

"What happens now?" asked Amon.

"This is could be the first time a wizard is in a city...A wizard in Tokyo, Amon... A secret meeting of Senior Investigators is to take place as quick as possible" said Kureo.

* * *

 

A group of ghouls in clown masks were running about through the dark streets after they have done some gruesome antics.

“Hey! IT’S THE BOY-WIZARD” shouted one of the clowns on a ladder pointing at the sky.

The Clowns look up at the sky at the young wizard. They laugh darkly. A childlike lady giggles and claps.

“He smells much more wonderful than I ever imagine!” she said happily.

“It’s hard to see from here but I can tell that he’s a cute child… it’s admiring to see him enjoying his freedom… **while he still can** ” said a flamboyant clown laughing as the boy flies out of sight.

* * *

Hinami was in her room and Ryouko is reading her daughter a story. The young ghoul suddenly smells a very faint and unusual scent. Hinami looks out a window and sees a boy on a broomstick flying… She looks in wonder and she opens the window. The scent is very sweet unlike anyone she had ever smell.

“Hinami? What’s wrong” said Ryouko with concern.

“Mom! I think that’s _him_! _The Boy-Wizard_!” she said happily.

 Ryouko looks and she covered her mouth as she gasped. The moment the young sorcerer flies out of the view. She heads out the door.

“Asaki! Asaki!” called Ryouko softly for her husband.

Hinami looks at the direction where the wizard had gone. She take in the unusual scent the boy had left behind. The young ghoul had never felt so happy in her entire life.

“…I have heard so many stories about **them** …I never thought I would see even _one_ for all my life… I want meet _him_ in person one day… and maybe we can be friends…” said Hinami in awe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, many ghouls knows that there's a wizard in Tokyo for almost 9 years... some thought it was just a myth like Anteiku until Harry come to the coffee shop... Harry is aware that ghouls are after him... magical creatures have been protecting him from the ghouls all his life...They also warned of the Aogiri Tree and the CCG. As for "Seimei" it is from the name Abe No Seimei... I was gonna put Merlin as the CCG codenames for wizards but Seimei is perfect and makes more sense since Merlin is from a completely different country


	22. Anteiku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes back to Anteiku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this before...Sorry the chapters short

After that joyful flight, Harry felt Kaneki’s aura … Inside that café. He flies down, to the back of that cafe and reaches the ground. He got off the broom and his helmet turns back into glasses. Harry hide his new broom in the back. The young wizard suddenly realize how uneasy he had felt in that café the last time he was inside…He knows for sure that the employees are ghouls… He pull out his wand, he check the door and it was locked…

"Not a problem" whispered Harry as he point his wand at the lock.

_“Alohomora”_

The door unlocks and opens a bit. The young wizard keep his wand up, he sweats nervously and takes a deep breath. This would be his first time using his magic against ghouls...but he is taking his brother out of there.

  * Attack On Sight
  * Defend Yourself



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the choice is yours


	23. Anteiku: Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You chose to Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I took long...It was kind of tough... anyway please let me know if this chapter is not good

Just when Kaneki is leaving with the package. Touka glares at him.

“Be very careful Kaneki… something is very strange about your baby brother of yours…” said Touka

Kaneki gets a bit irritated on this girl… He’s uncomfortable with total strangers or people he barely knows talking about his young brother.

“How is he strange? He’s not a ghoul” said Kaneki.

Touka glares at him.

“I know that Dumbass! What I’m saying is that he doesn’t smell like any humans I ever encountered… but whatever the case, he’s just a kid! And he’s your big responsibility! Don’t let anything stupid happen to that little brat!” said Touka.

They all heard the door open and Kaneki see Harry pointing his wand at Touka and Yoshimura and the _wand’s tip is glowing_ …Yoshimura looks at the young wizard intensely, sensing Harry’s intent to attack them. Touka looks at Harry’s wand curiously. Kaneki sees **darkness** in Harry’s eyes and his eyes widen in realization on what his _otouto is about to do_ …He jumps in front of the wizard and grab his right arm.

“NO HARRY! DON’T!” shouted Kaneki.

Harry’s eyes widen, put his arm down and the wand’s tip stops glowing. The young wizard gulp and look at his brother nervously. _He never saw his brother look so angry at him for a long while_ …Kaneki pick Harry up and ran out of the café with him before Yoshimura could say something…Harry feels regret…

**_He had almost use his magic to attack someone…in front of his big brother… he feels that he’ll face more than a lecture when they gets home…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoshimura and Touka won't forget what you tried to do... and Kaneki sees a sign of darkness in you


	24. Anteiku: Defense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You chose to defend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not should about this chapter...

Just when Kaneki is leaving with the package. Touka glares at him.

“Be very careful Kaneki… something is very strange about your baby brother of yours…” said Touka

Kaneki gets a bit irritated on this girl… He’s uncomfortable with total strangers or people he barely knows talking about his brother.

“How is he strange? He’s not a ghoul” said Kaneki.

Touka glares at him.

“I know that Dumbass! What I’m saying is that he doesn’t smell like any humans I ever encountered… but whatever the case, he’s just a kid! And he’s your big responsibility! Don’t let anything stupid happen to that little brat!” said Touka.

They all heard the door open and Kaneki see some kind of _transparent barrier_ coming out of Harry’s wand surrounding his little brother. Yoshimura sighs, sensing that Harry is defending himself with those _magic shields_. Touka looks in awe of this strange barrier around the young boy. Despite the wizard’s shaking body that indicates fear, Kaneki sees **_courage_** in Harry’s eyes…He walks slowly to him.

“Harry everything is ok” said Kaneki.

Harry’s closes his eyes, put his arm down, and the shields disappear. The young wizard takes a deep breath and look at his brother nervously. _His brother seems more worried than ever for Harry…_ Kaneki pick Harry up and ran out of the café with him before Yoshimura could say something… Harry feels relief…

**_Even though he knew he’ll possibly face a lecture from Kaneki for being out by himself…At least his big brother is alright…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoshimura and Touka will remember your action... Kaneki sees a sign of heroism in you


	25. A Brotherly Vow (Dark Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry confesses that he knows and the brothers made a vow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you attempted to attack

Just when they are out in the alley, Kaneki’s angry expression changes to concern, puts the young wizard down and checks Harry for any bruises or cuts or any signs that his little brother had been harm on his dangerous trip to Anteiku, luckily no signs of injuries…

“Oniisan I’m ok I promise” said Harry assuring him.

Kaneki sighs in relief and then he glares at the young wizard.

“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?” whispered Kaneki loudly.

Harry flinches when his older brother rise his voice at him.

“What were you trying to do?” whispered Kaneki seriously.

“I was worry about you…I was going to use a curse…” said Harry darkly.

“I specifically told you not to use your magic to hurt anybody!” scold Kaneki softly.

“I know I almost made a mistake…I didn’t know they mean no harm… but there are dangerous ghouls and dangerous humans out there…I was so upset that I couldn’t stop you from going to Rize, I don’t want anything like that to happen again…” said Harry clenching his fists.

“Otouto… I know you are upset that you weren’t able to help me then but you just have to think before hurting anyone… neither of us knows the consequences of **doing Dark Magic** …” said Kaneki sadly.

Harry glares at Kaneki and hits the wall in anger.

"Kaneki... **I know what is happening to you** " said Harry seriously.

Kaneki's eyes widen in shock.

“At the hospital…Remember when Hide took me to his home… I sense something suspicious about Dr. Kanou… He went home while I sneak in your doctor’s office… what he did to you was no accident…he used you… I know you told me it’s better to be hurt then to hurt others… But when you were hurt…” said Harry seriously.

Kaneki’s eyes widen in realization and shook his head violently.

“Kanou!?…Harry you didn’t---No! No!” said Kaneki in fear.

Harry slowly response with a nod and looks down.

The half-ghoul is quivering and knees down in shock.

“No wonder he never come back…” thought Kaneki sadly as his tears comes out.

“Oniisan…” said Harry sadly.

“ **I’ve raised you better than that Harry! How could you! How could you! What was going on inside your head to do that?!** ” said Kaneki tearfully.

“ **You took good care of me, you protected me, and you taught me right and wrong…But when I heard what that selfish doctor did to you…I did it for you! That doctor deserved it for using you as his experiment! You are my big brother! What I did…I did it out of love! And I’ll do it again if I must…I won’t let anyone hurt you! I won’t let anyone take you away from me! I love you!** ” said Harry as angry tears begin dropping from his emerald eyes and he slams his fists repeatedly to the ground.

The child wizard look at the artificial ghoul, Kaneki’s face was emotionless but he can feel Kaneki’s anger, fear, sadness and disappointment…

“ **Do you hate me now niisan**?” asked Harry softly as he wipe off some tears.

Kaneki stands up and walks to the young wizard intimidatingly.

“Harry…” whispered Kaneki kneeing down to his younger brother’s level.

Harry looks up fearfully when he suddenly feels his big brother hugging him protectively, his warm hand over his wild hair, and his head next to his smaller head…The young wizard sadly smile and hug back.

Kaneki have a **_disappointed frown_** as he hold the little wizard…

_My poor little brother…I wish you haven’t done that… it’s my job to worry about you and not the other way around…I wanted you to use your “gifts” to help people…I thought you wanted to be a hero…heroes don’t take lives or ruin them...I don’t know what will become of you if you are going to use dark magic…but no matter what… I’ll still be there to protect you…I will always love you_

Harry have a **_dark smile_** as he hold the artificial ghoul.

_My big brother…anyone who tortures or tries to kill you will be cursed or poisoned…especially the ones who smile while hurting you… Anyone who separates us forcibly, I will show them no mercy…I will give them hell… I will do whatever it takes to protect you just as you will protect me… I will kill for you if it’s necessary_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you are on the path to darkness... MWAHAHAHA...at least Kaneki still loves you


	26. A Brotherly Vow (Light Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry confesses what he knows and the brothers made a vow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You chose to defend

Just when they are out in the alley, Kaneki’s happy expression changes to concern, puts the young wizard down and checks Harry for any bruises or cuts or any signs that his little brother had been harm on his dangerous trip to Anteiku, luckily no signs of injuries…

“Oniisan I’m ok I promise” said Harry assuring him.

Kaneki sighs in relief and then he glares at the young wizard.

“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?” whispered Kaneki loudly.

Harry flinches when his older brother rise his voice at him.

“You are far from home by yourself!” said Kaneki seriously.

“I was worry about you” said Harry.

“I specifically told you not to leave on your own!” scold Kaneki softly.

“I know brother but you left without telling me! I was scared because there are dangerous ghouls and humans out there… I was so upset that I couldn’t stop you from going to Rize, I don’t want anything like that to happen again…” said Harry clenching his fists.

“Otouto… I’m sorry for not telling you that I left home without saying anything…I know you are upset that you weren’t able to help me then but…back there I saw **how brave you are…** ” said Kaneki happily.

Harry looks up at Kaneki and he hits the wall in sadness.

"Kaneki... **I know what is happening to you** " said Harry seriously.

Kaneki's eyes widen in shock.

“At the hospital…Remember when Hide took me to his home… I sense something suspicious about Dr. Kanou… He went home while I sneak in your doctor’s office… what he did to you was no accident…he used you… you told me it’s better to be hurt then to hurt others… when you were hurt…” said Harry.

Kaneki’s eyes widen and shook his head violently.

“Kanou!?…Harry you didn’t---No! No!” said Kaneki in fear.

Harry slowly shook his head “no” and looks down.

The half-ghoul is quivering and knees down in relief.

“Oh thank goodness…” thought Kaneki happily as his tears comes out.

“Oniisan…” said Harry confusedly.

“ **I’ve raised you well Harry! Good boy! Such a good boy! I’m glad your mind is in the right place!** ” said Kaneki tearfully.

“ **You took good care of me, you protected me, and you taught me right and wrong…When I heard what that selfish doctor did to you… I didn’t do it because whatever I do to that doctor won’t change you back… But no matter what you are my big brother! I won’t do any bad spells unless either of us are in danger! And I’ll do anything to help you…I won’t let anyone hurt you! I won’t let anyone take you away from me! I love you!** ” said Harry as joyful tears begin dropping from his emerald eyes and he knees down to the ground.

The child wizard look at the artificial ghoul, Kaneki’s face was emotionless but he can feel Kaneki’s happiness, fear, sadness and relief…

“ **Do you still love me niisan**?” asked Harry softly as he wipe off some tears.

Kaneki stands up and walks to the young wizard intimidatingly.

“Harry…” whispered Kaneki kneeing down to his younger brother’s level.

Harry looks up fearfully when he suddenly feels his big brother hugging him protectively, his warm hand over his wild hair, and his head next to his smaller head…The young wizard sadly smile and hug back.

Kaneki have a _**sad smile**_ as he hold the little wizard…

_My brave little brother…I am glad you haven’t done that… it’s my job to worry about you and not the other way around…I know you will use your “gifts” to help people…You are on your way to be the hero you want to be…heroes save lives and protect them...I don’t know what will become of you if you are going to use light magic…but no matter what… I’ll be there to protect you…I will always love you_

Harry have a _**cheerful smile**_ as he hold the artificial ghoul.

_My big brother…I will protect you and save you from anyone who tortures or tries to kill you….especially the ones who smile while hurting you… Anyone who separates us forcibly, I won’t make it easy for them…I won’t let them without a fight… I will do whatever it takes to protect you just as you will protect me… I will fight for you if it’s necessary_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are the path to light... Kaneki is proud of you


	27. The 7 villages of Japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshimura tells Touka about the rumored Boy-Sorcerer and the secret society of witches and wizards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takes place after Kaneki and Harry left the cafe

 “Yoshimura… what on earth is that brat?” said Touka.

The aged ghoul sigh and looks over to Touka.

“You heard of humans with magical powers?” said Yoshimura.

“Um yes but I always thought it’s just in books, myths, and movies” said Touka.

“You heard the rumors about a human child with powers for the last 9 years” said Yoshimura.

Touka’s eyes widen and nods.

“This kid is ** _him_**?!” she said.

“Well…yes” said Yoshimura.

Touka’s eyes widen.

“Wizards and Witches exist in every country… Long ago in this country, they were in every city… but after so many tragedies and betrayals in the 2nd World War… most don’t trust non-magic humans anymore and they were targeted by ghouls for their flesh and the CCG and the government are trying to capture them...so they hid in the 7 villages” said Yoshimura grimly.

“How did you know all this? What’s so special about their flesh? And why would the Doves want the sorcerers?” asked Touka seriously.

“Long ago I’ve had a few magical friends; 1 from each hidden villages… they used to visit me often but 23 years ago the 7 sorcerers had to return to their home villages to protect their people from a Dark Lord…I never saw them again…but they did told me why ghouls and the CCG wants them…” said Yoshimura.

Touka raised an eyebrow and the aged ghoul’s takes a breath.

“Wizards and Witches smell nicer than normal humans…it is said that ghouls can gain magical powers if they eat devour their flesh… we don’t know if it’s true” said Yoshimura.

“…I see…” said Touka remembering Harry’s unusual scent.

“As for the CCG, the sorcerers have abilities to shapeshift, transform objects and people, turn invisible, teleport, travel through time, control weather, heal fatal diseases and injuries, control minds, create powerful potions, and countless other things beyond our imaginations…and the CCG secretly want them as an army…” said Yoshimura.

Touka open her mouth wide in shock.

“The investigators and the ghouls want to find these villages…but the only problems are that, the 7 villages are hidden surround by cursed traps only those with magic can overcome…so many doves and ghouls had vanished searching for the villages…” said Yoshimura.

“That’s a relief…wait? What about that brat Kaneki’s taking care of!?” said Touka seriously.

“Well as I said, Wizards and Witches rarely ever visit cities, when they do visit, they are usually adults….children and foreign wizards had never come to any cities …so how a foreign child wizard is in the hands of a non-magic being like Kaneki is a mystery for now…but this boy is at risk in this city…not only he could get eaten… _he could be used as the key to break the curses that protects the 7 villages_ …” said Yoshimura.

Touka’s eyes widen.

"Um...Yoshimura, I have one more question" she said.

"Ask away" said the manager.

_" **Can the sorcerers bring back the dead?** "_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone will expect too highly of Harry...heh
> 
> 7 is kinda a reference to one of Japan's lucky numbers and the 7 lucky gods in Japan's mythology... ( ^^; )
> 
> Btw, which ghoul or dove would pressure Harry too much because of his magic?


	28. Harry's Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry shows Kaneki how he got to the cafe all the way from home
> 
> (There's a choice in this one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway I want to ask?
> 
> How would Nishiki react to Harry Potter?
> 
> What would be Tsukiyama's attitude towards Harry?
> 
> How would Ryouko and Hinami react to a human with magical powers in Anteiku?
> 
> Is Amon the type with parental instincts towards Harry?

Kaneki and Harry are walking through the alley next to the café.

“Harry why are you bringing me here?” asked Kaneki confusedly.

“I told you, I’m showing you how I got here!” said Harry smiling.

When the brothers stop, the young wizard reaches a crack on the wall and pulls out **_an old broom_**. Harry then gets on the broom and Kaneki gets even more confused and his eyes widen in realization.

“W-wait a minute, you can---” before Kaneki can finish his sentence.

Harry **hovers 5 feet above the ground with the broom** and smiles excitedly at Kaneki.

“….Fly?” said Kaneki in shock.

The little sorcerer nods happily.

“A-a-ah, how many times you been flying on a broom?” asked Kaneki.

“Um…this is my second time on the broom” said Harry.

Kaneki’s eyes widen.

“W-where did you get it?” asked Kaneki again.

“A kirin gave it to me… **anyway, you want to take a ride to home?** ” asked Harry politely.

“Kirin?! …Um…” thought Kaneki.

  * Take the offer
  * Refuse the offer



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So
> 
> Do you want to fly home or walk home?
> 
> (BTW the CCG doesn't know that the city sorcerer is a child! XD but the Aogiri or the Clowns do...)


	29. Refuse the Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you tried to refuse the flight offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if any of the chapters are not good enough please let me know

Kaneki sighs “No… at least not now”

“Come on Ken this is the fastest way home and you’ll love this ride” said Harry.

“But what if we’re spotted?” said Kaneki with worry.

Harry sighs and smiles at his big brother.

“I’ll use the notice-me-not charm… I use it a lot and I’m basically invisible to everyone when that spell is on me” said Harry.

Kaneki gets suspicious on that spell but decides to ask about that later when Harry chanted.

_“Notice-Us-Not”_

“B-but what about safety?” said Kaneki.

Harry chuckled again.

“You think I’ll ride this broom without a helmet?” said the little wizard transforming his glasses into a helmet with goggles.

Kaneki sighs and thought “His magic will never cease to amaze me…”

“Ok but can you give me something to hide my face?” asked the artificial ghoul.

“Gladly” said Harry as pull out another goggle helmet from the bag.

“I’ll never know when I needed that one” chuckled the child sorcerer.

Kaneki puts it on and gets on the broom behind his little brother.

“Here we go! And hold on---eh don’t hold on too tight on me” said Harry laughing nervously almost forgetting Kaneki’s strength.

They fly off quickly and Kaneki screams.

“HEY BE CAREFUL!!!” shouted a frightened and furious brother.

“SORRY!!!” shouted back an apologetic and thrilled younger brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so I really wanted Kaneki to ride a broom with Harry...


	30. Accept the Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you accept the flight offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok here me on this: I really want Kaneki to ride on a broomstick with Harry!

Kaneki smiles and said “Yes”

Harry smiles excitedly and turns his glasses into a helmet with goggles and put it on.

“Get on! You’ll love this ride!” said Harry happily.

The One-Eyed-Ghoul have some doubts in his mind but doesn’t want to disappoint the child wizard.

“I never though I needed this but you would want to wear this to hide your face” said Harry handing Kaneki another helmet with goggles.

“ _Notice Us Not_ ”

Kaneki got confused on that chant.

“So no one will notice us” said Harry and Kaneki understandingly nods.

Kaneki put on his helmet and gets on the broom with his brother.

“Here we go! And hold on---eh don’t hold on too tight on me” said Harry laughing nervously almost forgetting Kaneki’s strength.

They fly off quickly and Kaneki screams.

“HEY BE CAREFUL!!!” shouted a frightened and furious brother.

“SORRY!!!” shouted back an apologetic and thrilled younger brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have Nishiki!
> 
> If the chapters are not good enough let me know
> 
> (Anyone with drawing skills I kinda request a drawing of Kaneki with Harry?)


	31. Nishiki Nishio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rare scent...
> 
> (Nishiki is introduced)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I never though I have another chapter in one... 3 chapters in one day that's a record for me!

Harry is walking home from school alone for the first time. Kaneki was in bed and Harry had no choice but to go to school since his teacher looks down on tardiness. Things have been changing since that accident… The young wizard remembers how things where when he and Kaneki were younger…

* * *

 

_Harry and Kaneki were playing tag in the fields of grass. The little wizard is running for the 1 st time and Kaneki was encouraging him. They were laughing with each other._

_“You so fast my otouto!”_

_The older boy later caught him and pick the child up. Kaneki then nuzzles Harry lovingly._

* * *

 

Harry wipes off a tear and continue his way home. Suddenly his eyes widen… He felt a very strong instinct “screaming” at him.

“ONIISAN!!!” shouted Harry fearfully.

He follows his instincts and took a different path. He is in the alley and he closes his eyes and makes a strong wish…

_“Take me to him”_

The young wizard opens his eyes and found himself on his brother’s campus between some bushes and a wall. He gets down and crawl behind the bushes and the walls, peek out a bush, and he looks around for his brother.

“There’s people here… I must NOT use my magic until no one is watching”

Harry sees Kaneki, and Hide with this strange person with hazelnut hair and glasses he never met before… This young man have the same aura as every ghoul he encountered… **This man is dangerous**

* * *

 

Nishiki sniffs out **_an unusual scent_** and stares at the bushes.

“Um, Nishio what are you looking at?” asked Hide.

Kaneki’s eyes widen and smells **_the familiar sweet scent_**. Kaneki’s eyes widen in fear knowing that Harry is hiding there…

_"Please don't show yourself"_

Nishiki glares at Kaneki with suspicion as if he had something to do with **_this weird smell_**.

Nishiki shrugs “Nothing... let’s keep going”

Kaneki notices that Nishiki is restraining himself…barely…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok and now I don't know what Harry should do... I'm kinda suffering a writer's block because I don't know what Harry should do when Nishiki is attacking Kaneki or when Kaneki goes insane... (^^;)


	32. Amon Koutarou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry continues to follow Nishiki, Hide and Kaneki when he was approach by a Dove

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a choice in the end

Harry keeps following Kaneki, Hide and Nishiki while keeping himself out of sight. His heart was beating fast. He was in danger a few times but not while Kaneki is present. His heroic instincts always cause troubles for him and Kaneki…

* * *

 

_Harry reaches through a drain pipe for the kitten that fell inside during a rainy day. He had dirtied the new uniform for his school_

_“Don’t be scared!”_

_“HARRY!!!”_

_Kaneki runs towards him and Harry got up holding a wet and filthy kitten. And shows it to the anxious schoolgirl from his school._

_“I got him!” said Harry as the girl runs towards him and hugs the kitten._

_“Oh Momo don’t scare me like that again!” cried the girl holding the kitten close to her._

_Harry notices that his new uniform have some hug stains._

_“Sorry Oniisan” said Harry._

* * *

 

_Kaneki is walking the crosswalk when he suddenly saw Harry at the street running through causing cars to stop while carrying a wounded bird._

_“Hang on bird!”_

_“HARRY!!!”_

_Harry reaches towards him with people watching._

_Kaneki grabs him to check if he’s alright and he doesn’t even have a scratch._

_“The bird hurt its wing and tried to escape the street…it wouldn’t have make it” explained Harry._

* * *

 

_Harry is up a really tall tree trying to reach for a younger boy trapped up there._

_“Don’t worry I’ll catch you”_

_“HARRY!!!”_

_Kaneki was scared and goes under Harry as he climbs down with the boy clinging on his back. Harry and the boy falls but they land on Kaneki breaking their fall…_

_“Sorry!” said Harry getting off of Kaneki’s back while the boy runs into his mother’s arms._

* * *

 

“Um, boy are you ok?” said a serious voice with concern.

Harry looked up and sees a tall man with ** _unique eyebrows_** holding a white suitcase.

Amon notices that this boy is obviously alone and this boy seem scared for some reason. This boy is of a different race but he's wearing a school uniform all kids were at the school close to his home... The investigator notices that _**unique scar on boy's forehead**_...

“Do you need any help?” asked the ghoul investigator.

Harry sense this man’s good intentions but he feels he must keep that man out of his business...

  * Be rude to Amon and leave
  * Be nice to Amon and run



 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you choose?


	33. Be Rude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You chose to be rude to Amon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the shortest chapter I ever written

Harry folded his arms and glared at Amon.

“Mind your own business, idiot!” snapped Harry as he leaves.

Amon closes his eyes and sighs as Harry disappear in the crowd.

“That’s mean…well, I guess someone didn’t teach him manners” muttered Amon in disappointment as he continues his way to the CCG.

_Something is very strange about this boy… I swear I felt something **eerie** about his presence…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amon won't forget your impoliteness
> 
> Spolier Alert!!!!:  
> This may or might not implied that Amon's sensitive to Harry's horcrux or dark magic


	34. Be Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You chose to be kind to Amon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another really short chapter

Harry takes a deep breath and looks up at Amon.

“Thank you for offering but I’m fine, sir” said Harry as he runs.

Amon watches as Harry disappear in the crowd.

“He must be in a hurry…he’s a nice kid, he must have a good parent” muttered Amon in content as he continues his way to the CCG.

_Something is very strange about this boy… I swear I felt something **special**  about his presence…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amon will remember your kindness
> 
> Amon may or may not have felt Harry's magic


	35. Kaneki's Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sees Kaneki's true ghoul side...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to say about this one

Harry keeps following the **aura** from Kaneki…He suddenly feels something **strange** about the parking lot… This is his _brother’s aura_ but something’s very _sinister_ about it.

Harry enters inside and his eyes widen when he sees blood everywhere and that Hide is unconscious… _Kaneki has a predatory face towards his own friend…laughing insanely_ …

“Oniisan?” whispered Harry in shock knowing what was about to happened.

Kaneki lift his head up quickly and stares at him… The artificial ghoul have a hesitant face at first towards his brother but then he runs towards Harry and prance on him like a predator…The little sorcerer is pinned on the floor…His emerald eyes meeting his mismatch eyes...he staring into that ghoul's eye

“ ** _Hey… my sweet otouto…Can you help me out here_**?” said Kaneki in an unfamiliar tone.

Harry eyes widen in fear but then he felt that underneath Kaneki’s predatory instincts… _he is suffering from hunger_ …The wizard also remember that there’s vile ghouls who kill for pleasure…

**_ If any ghoul were to feast on me, it is better that it’s Kaneki...My essence will be a part of him forever _ **

 Harry rips a part of his uniform shirt baring the junction between his neck and shoulder…

“ **Do it** …” muttered the boy without any sign of fear not even within his soul.

Kaneki opens his mouth wide to reach for Harry’s neck…But then Kaneki hesitant as if he felt **a string** pulling him away from Harry… So Kaneki moves away from Harry towards Hide with hunger in his eyes…

“Oniisan stop!” shouted Harry when he suddenly sees Touka between Hide and Kaneki.

“Looks like you’re becoming more like us Half Breed, you got so hungry that you lost your sense of reason” said Touka.

“Move it!” shouted Kaneki.

“I don’t give a crap about your friend, go ahead and kill him if you want but I’m warning you, you’re gonna be sorry if you gobble him up, you’ll be left with nothing but a sea of blood, entrails, and regret, do you think you can leave with that guilt knowing that you killed your best friend **_in front of your brat_**?” said Touka.

Kaneki’s kagune comes out in form like a kitsune’s tails… Harry’s eyes widen at the sight of that kagune he’s seeing for the first time…

“Is that a rinkaku? …That’s…amazing” thought Harry in awe.

“I didn’t want it to come to this, I’ll tried to go easy on you Kaneki but I can’t promised anything!” shouted Touka as her ukaku comes out.

“That’s really beautiful” thought the wizard.

Harry doesn’t know why but he heard a voice calling for him…

_ “Ancient soul...You’re willing to sacrifice yourself for your fellow ancient soul…now I reward you with a memory from your past lives” _

Slowly the young wizard closes his eyes and found himself falling in a deep sleep…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will explain how Harry gain his wand and the magical bond between Kaneki and Harry...
> 
> When Kaneki wakes up how would he feel about Harry's attempted sacrifice?


	36. Lost Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sees a memory from his past life... He meets those who sacrificed themselves for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the explanation for Harry's ability to feel Kaneki's aura and a partial explanation of how he got his wand

_Harry opens his eyes and found himself inside a Japanese Oriental temple…He sees two young identical men in old-style yukatas staring at each other and they are both in **a magical circle** …Harry smiles in excitement…_

_“They’re doing a ritual!”_

_One man reaches the younger man with his hand… The younger man pulled out a small branch-like wand, Harry’s eyes widen…_

_“W-wait a minute, this wand looks like…No… **it is mine** ”_

**_Strings of white lights_ ** _comes out of that wand and surrounds the two men…The younger man chants_

_“If any happens… if we are separated, **we won’t be for long** …People, beasts, storms, wars, death and time **will never keep us apart** …In our next life we will be **reunited** again… Let **the string** keep us from being truly apart…”_

_Harry sees the small dragon watching the ritual… That tiny creature looks similar to that large dragon that gave him that wand…The dragon looks at Harry…Suddenly Harry heard the **sounds of weapons or cries filled with bloodlust** …And there is fire everywhere! He sees **the identical brothers holding each other** as people in dark cloaks run close to them with dark intent in their eyes…_

_“NO!!!”_

* * *

 

_Harry opens his eyes and sees a red haired woman and black haired man with glasses… The woman’s eyes look like his own and the man looks like an older version of him…_

_“Okaasan? Otousan?”_

_“We admired your courage but your fate is not over…” said Lily._

_“You have a good guardian Harry…We understand your action but there’s still things that needs be done” said James._

_“Like what?” questioned Harry in confusion._

_“You will see soon” said Lily._

_Suddenly everything is becoming too bright and he heard voices..._

_“W-What’s happening?!” said Harry in alarm._

_“Oh don’t be afraid…it’s just our time is running up…It’s nice to see you again Harry and if you see either Remus Lupin or Sirius Black tell them I say Hi!” said James as he disappears._

_“Who’s Remus and Sirius?” asked Harry._

_“There’s no time to say but listen to this… **No matter what path you choose… we will still love you and we will never be really gone** …and now that your father is away… if you see Severus Snape… My answer is yes” said Lily as she disappears._

_“What? Who is Severus?” said Harry as he’s being swallow up by the light._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Harry meets his parents


	37. 2nd Trailer for future chapters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trailer for planned chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep

_A young Japanese witch in a red cloak is carrying baby Harry in the basket as she runs through the darkness when she suddenly sees red ghoul eyes everywhere in the dark and she holds the basket protectively as she pulls her small branch like wand out._

_~~~_

Itori: That “brother” of yours is adorable, so how do you met him?

Kaneki: *smiles kindly* …well

_~~~_

_A curious child Kaneki knees down to a basket covered in a red cloak…He didn’t notice the Kirin and the Dragon watching him…_

~~~

Yomo: *serious and anxious* you sure about this, kid…

Harry: *holding **a large suspicious pot of mysterious smoking potion** and he nods* yes!

~~~

Harry: *magically healing Nishiki’s wounds*

Nishiki: Hey kid… since you can do magic and stuff answer me this… Is **resurrection** possible?

Harry: *eyes widen and looks down*

~~~

Uta: *measuring Harry’s head and notices the cursed scar* that is a very **strange little scar** you have there… do you remember how you got it?

Harry: *suddenly remembers **a bright green light** *

~~~

Harry: *eyes widen when Tsukiyama’s kagune is closed to his cheek*

Tsukiyama: Now would you listen to me? *holding Harry close and the kagune threatens his neck*

Kaneki: DON’T TOUCH MY BROTHER!!!

~~~

Touka: *looks at Harry and is holding her rabbit mask* Harry… I know your “brother” is against this but I need your help… what is the **most painful curse** you can cast?

Harry: *eyes widen*

_~~~_

_Harry is standing on the edge of the building, wearing a steampunk-style hooded black cloak flying behind him over his neo-victorian outfit. He puts on his goggled mask and mischievously smirks._

Harry: Here We Go! *back flips and lands on his broom*

~~~

_Dumbledore, Snape, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Mad-Eye are in an oriental village in surrounded by the Japanese sorcerers_

Dumbledore: We seek your help… Where is the **Potter’s heir**?

~~~

_Harry gets the potion from the cauldron with two cups and offers one to Kaneki_

Kaneki: Are you sure about this? *looking cautiously at the cup*

Harry: You know that there’s no other way! …Drink the potion on 3! *put the cup close to his lips

Kaneki: *nods and does the same*

Harry and Kaneki: 1...2…3! *pours the potion in their mouths*

~~~

_A young Japanese man in strange clothes bows to Harry much to Kaneki’s and Harry’s confusion…_

Strange Man: **Lord Potter…the Boy Who Lived… We finally found you** …

~~~

Yoshimura: you may have powers but **you’re a human** … don’t you know much risk you’re putting yourself in?

Harry: *crosses arms* No! Don’t you dare confused me for any of **these misguided muggles**!!!

Kaneki: *covered his mouth in shock*

~~~

Harry: *surround by candles, a live pig in front of him and is holding a knife* … **well I’ll do what I must** … *walks towards the pig*

~~~

_Meeting of High Rank Investigators_

Itsuki: according to the ghouls that have been captured or before they are executed… the sorcerer we’re looking for is **a kid**

Investigators: *in shock and starts talking to each other*

Arima: *gets surprised*

Shinohara: *gasped*

Amon: *stands up with eyes widen* **what?!**

Kureo: *smiles in amusement*

~~~

Hinami: *sadly looks towards Harry*

Harry: Hinami…trust me…I know I can do this

Hinami: *nods and hugs Harry* ok… I believe in you

Harry: *smiles as a tear comes out*

~~~

Hide: I want to ask… why Kaneki doesn’t contact me anymore?

Harry: *hesitates* a-ah well

~~~

Juuzou: *sees Harry passing by and he smiles excitedly when he sees **the scar** * Hi there! *waves at him*

Harry: *looks and stares at Juuzou*

~~~

Ayato: *glares at Touka* Where’s the **magical brat**?

Touka: *glares furiously at Ayato*

Kaneki: *gasp nervously*

~~~

Harry: *sobbing* They took my **Oniisan** … *tears dropping from his face*… I have to get him back!

~~~

Aogiri members: *all turn and saw Harry*

One aogiri member: Seize **him**!

Harry: *bravely surrounds himself with a magical shield*

~~~

Harry: *pouring the healing potion Seidou’s broken leg*

Seidou: *in pain but look in awe*

~~~

_Climbing on the rope and it snapped_

Harry: *falling inside the hole and screaming*

~~~

Nashiro and Kurona: *angrily looking at Harry* **YOU!!!**

Harry: *magical lights surrounding him*

~~~

Amon: *grabbing Harry* please Harry don’t

Harry: *struggling to get away from Amon’s hold while hitting him* NO!!! LET GO OF ME!!! LET GO!!!

~~~

???: I BEG OF YOU TO NOT DO THIS!!!

Harry: *holding a knife* **YOU MUGGLES** STARTED THIS AND I WILL END IT!!!

~~~

Harry: *ominous glare and threatening the person with a curse*… do you fear ghouls?

???: **No… it is you I feared most…**

~~~

Remus: WE MUST SAVE HARRY!!!

~~~

Harry: *strapped to a medical table and he shakes in anger* Why are you doing this?!

???: You are very unique for a human, I must see what makes you that way…

Harry: NO! STOP!

~~~

 Kaneki: *tied up in the chair* …Harry… please… **be alive**

~~~

_Fawkes is flying above the 13th and it screeches with determination_

_~~~_

_A young hand reaches for an older hand_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think?


	38. Awaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry awakes only to be comforted by Kaneki for his dangerous act...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, let me know if there's any flaws on this chapter

_Inside a small bedroom, A child Kaneki is sitting on the bed while singing the Edo lullaby to a baby Harry in his arms which gently rocks the baby to sleep. A tear comes out of the older boy’s eye and it drops on the baby’s lighting-shaped scar._

~~~

Harry wakes up and found himself on a bed in his big brother’s arms… He look up and sees Kaneki’s smiles and his mourning eyes filled with tears…

“Harry… I’m so sorry you seen me like that! I’m so sorry I tried to hurt you…” said Kaneki weeping.

Harry hugs Kaneki tightly and was relief that Kaneki has regain his sanity back.

“Kaneki…how long I was “sleeping”?” asked Harry.

“For 3 days… I had to tell your school you were very ill…” said Kaneki.

“Oh I see…” said Harry.

“Harry… I have a question for you” said Kaneki seriously.

Harry looks up to Kaneki.

“ _Why did you try to sacrifice yourself to me_?” said Kaneki tearfully.

Harry takes a deep breath.

“ ** _If any ghoul were to eat me… it’s better that it’s you…if anyone were to steal me away from you…then I’m better off being eaten by you… and once you devour my flesh; my soul and my magical powers will be a part of you forever… and this way neither ghoul nor the doves will separate us_** ” said Harry sadly.

Kaneki cries even more and shook his head.

“Don’t say that! Don’t you dare say that!” sobbed Kaneki angrily.

Kaneki bring the young wizard up to him; green eyes meeting gray eyes.

“I’ve raised you to be a better person then that Harry! I didn’t raise you to be slaughter like a livestock!” said Kaneki seriously.

“You said it’s better to be hurt then to hurt others right?” said Harry seriously.

“ _I never want to hurt you **… I never want to kill my otouto**_!” shouted Kaneki sadly.

“… _Oniisan_ … **_I’m so sorry…I’m so sorry_** ” said Harry who suddenly sobs in realization of what he was asking Kaneki to do.

“ _I just scare that one day I’ll be taken from you_!” cried out Harry.

“ _I will never let anyone take you from me…ever_ ” whispered Kaneki as he weeps.

The brothers cried together and Kaneki is comforting Harry.

Unknowing to the brothers, Touka was eavesdropping on them from the other side of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter Harry will meet Yomo and later Hinami
> 
> How would Touka feel about the bond between Kaneki and Harry?


	39. Yomo & Hinami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Hinami and Yomo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I TOOK LONG!!! Let me know if anything is wrong with this chapter because I'm probably gonna edit it this weekend...

Kaneki is resting on the bed next to Harry watching him sleeping… Yoshimura walks in.

“Kaneki…How is the boy doing?” whispered Yoshimura with concern.

“He’s doing fine…” whispered back Kaneki.

Just when Kaneki said that, Harry yawns softly, stretching his limbs, despite being asleep he drags himself to Kaneki’s side, rest his head against Kaneki’s chest…

Kaneki smiles and gently pets his younger brother’s messy hair…Yoshimura kindly smiles at this action…

“Such a **remarkable bond** …” thought the old ghoul happily.

“I have some questions…” said Yoshimura.

“Alright” said Kaneki in agreement.

“Is he **stable**?” asked Yoshimura with concern.

“Well sort of, he’s always testing the limits of his magic and he have a thing for saving people and animals… ** _even when it’s dangerous…_** **and if someone scares or angers him… bad things happened that person who did that to that person…** sometimes strange embarrassing things happen to people who were mean to him…” said Kaneki laughing nervously.

Yoshimura sighs seriously and said “I see…We’ll have to find a way to work on having your brother **control his emotions to keep his magic stable… He’s still growing, and his powers can be potentially dangerous if left uncheck**”

“ **Harry trusts me** , so don’t worry” said Kaneki seriously.

“ **Does he ever told you he seen anything strange**? Something **you didn’t see** before you became a ghoul?” asked Yoshimura seriously.

Kaneki’s eyes widen in realization…

“He did… **I thought it was his imagination** …all this time… everything he sees that other humans couldn’t see… **were real** …” said Kaneki in shock.

“ **Normal humans can’t see certain creatures and objects, ghouls can see what normal humans cannot see…Only humans with magic can see things ghouls can see** …” said Yoshimura.

Kaneki’s eyes widen…

“ **Now I feel guilty for playing along with him…The entire time when he was acting strange** …keeping Hide and I from certain people, some animals, and not letting us go into strange places…and arguing with “no one”…he was protecting my friend and I…he put statues and stuff to protect our home from the **bad spirits** …he even did weird rituals in our home” said Kaneki sadly.

“He sounds like a smart boy…” said Yoshimura smiling.

“Yes…yes he is…” said Kaneki with a proud smile and sad eyes…

 _“Too smart for his own good”_ thought Kaneki.

“How did you get him?” asked Yoshimura.

Kaneki smiles gently… “I found him”

Yoshimura raised an eyebrow…

“Where?” he asked.

“I found him in a park under some bushes when he was a baby, he was in **a basket covered by a red cloak and a lot of leaves and sakura petals** …There was a letter inside a basket too” said Kaneki.

He notices sadness in Yoshimura’s face…

“ **Something wrong**?” asked Kaneki.

“No nothing important… so what did the letter say?” asked Yoshimura with curiosity.

“Well I didn’t open it until I come home…It never said whose it from or whose the letter supposed to be sent to…It’s said that Harry is from England and that his parents James and Lily Potter died…even his birthday… The last sentence with some lines under said that **“ Harry James Potter must be protected at all cost”…** That’s how I find out his name…” said Kaneki.

Yoshimura looks down and signs…

“Kaneki did it say anything about **magic**?” asked Yoshimura.

“It did say he’s special but it didn’t say anything about magic…Um Yoshimura why are you asking me these questions?” said Kaneki.

“You see Kaneki… **We ghouls are not the only ones hiding from the humans** …Humans with magic **don’t live among the non-magic humans** or **muggles** they called them since WW2…Japanese Wizards normally avoid the muggle cities unless detect an infant with magic…Foreign Wizards weren’t allow to visit the large cities in Japan…After so many tragedies in the 2 nd World War, all the magical humans lived in the 7 secret villages in this country… **and still neither we ghouls nor the non-magic humans knows the locations of these villages**” said Yoshimura.

Kaneki’s eyes widen… _Somehow he knew that there are other magical humans somewhere just like Harry._

_~~~ (Flashback)_

_“Oniisan…Do you think I may be the only human whose… **like this**?” asked Harry sadly._

_The young boy gets surrounded by the floating old scrolls and spell books he had found._

_“No otouto, there’s billions of people in the world, it is bound that any of them could have magical powers just like yourself” said Kaneki as he walks closer to him._

_Harry smiles with hope._

_“You think so?” asked Harry._

_“I know so… **but if you believe that you’re not person…You already know that every person is different, you should never be ashamed of who you are…while you and I do need to keep secrets at times, do not believe that your powers will make you anything less of a person…Your magic is a part of you…you’re different from others…and that’s ok** ” said Kaneki._

_Harry runs towards Kaneki and hugs him._

~~~ (Flashback ends)

“So th-there really are **other people like him** , H-how did you know of this?” asked Kaneki.

“I had friends who come from those villages…they told me this…” said Yoshimura.

“Oh…” said Kaneki.

“It seems that the boy you raised is perhaps **important to the wizarding world** …and whoever was bringing Harry to Japan has **made a grave mistake** making a quick stop in this city and **something bad probably happen** and that person has hidden Harry in those bushes to protect him…I’m guessing that **Harry was meant to live in one of the hidden villages for his protection** …” said Yoshimura seriously.

Kaneki’s eyes widen and he looks at his sleeping _otouto_ …

“ **Protection from what or who?** ” asked Kaneki nervously.

“ **There are other dangerous creatures other than ghouls and humans, Kaneki** …So I don’t know… but listen to this: **_Tokyo is a very risky place for a sorcerer especially a really young one_** …so my advice to you is to try to keep him safe at all times… and when you’re working, I can ask anyone in Anteiku to keep an eye on him…” said Yoshimura.

Kaneki looks at his sleeping brother again and looks back at Yoshimura.

“Ok…There were times when Harry almost got kill or abduct when he’s alone or when he’s saving animals or people… _He dreams of being a hero you know_ … **_and it’s a wonder that he didn’t get any serious injuries_** …So I appreciate your offer” said Kaneki thankfully.

Yoshimura looks at Harry with concern.

“Sometimes he’ll be somewhere out there doing rituals or finding magical artifacts or collecting ingredients for his potions…He’s quite an adventurer…but he usually returns to me before nightfall though… **The only time he was out in the night is when I wasn’t home at night looking for me… which only happened twice and it was my fault for not telling him where I was** …” said Kaneki.

“I see, well Kaneki I assure you that Harry will be in good hands when you’re working” said Yoshimura.

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you that Harry have **a** **flying broom** …You know any place where he can do flying practice?” said Kaneki nervously.

~~~

The little wizard is pouring liquids and sprinkling pieces of herbs into the little cauldron on the table in the room…

“Ok that’s the easy step… now the difficult parts” said Harry seriously.

Harry gets up and gets on his crutches …

_An evil little spirit paralyses his left leg the 1st night Harry stay in Anteiku while unconscious…He was lucky that that cruel spirit didn’t do anything worst to him…_

_“Note to self… Make protection spells in this café in case I have to sleep here again”_ muttered Harry weakly…

The anti-paralysis potion is easy to make… The problem is Harry is out of certain ingredients and some of the ingredients are kind of difficult to get since he can’t walk well now… he is grateful that Kaneki is gathering some these ingredients for him…

Harry leaves the room, he sees Kaneki heading to the café.

“Niisan? Can I go with you?” asked Harry.

“Sure, how’s your leg so far?” asked Kaneki with concern.

“It’s doing ok…and here’s a list of the remaining ingredients so I can finish brewing the potion” said Harry giving Kaneki a piece of paper.

“Ok I’ll get it today” said Kaneki giving Harry a promising smile.

Kaneki carry Harry down the stairs, he put him down and open the door.

“Well some other time then ok…Kaneki! Harry! What’s up!” said Hide cheerfully.

“Hey Hide, why are you here?” said Kaneki.

“Ah c’mon I think that’s pretty oblivious don’t you? I came to thank Touka!” said Hide.

“For what?” asked Kaneki.

“Don’t you remember? She was the one that found us after the accident” said Hide.

Touka kick Kaneki in the ankle and he yep… Harry glared at Touka but Kaneki give Harry the pleading eyes that told him “No! Don’t use jinx”….

“I guess he hasn’t completely recover yet” said Touka with a smile.

“So how you two are feeling?” asked Hide.

“Um good yeah” said Kaneki after he gulp.

“I’m ok” said Harry softly.

“Well I’m glad, I heard Nishio is still in the hospital, we’re really lucky you found us when you did, I mean the fact that we got off nothing but a few scratches all thanks to you, we owe you one see you guys later!” said Hide leaving.

“Yeah see yah” said Kaneki.

Harry waves at Hide happily.

“Thanks for coming in” said Touka nicely.

“Be careful around that guy, you can’t let him find out you’re a ghoul” muttered Touka.

“I know thanks” said Kaneki kindly.

Harry raised an eyebrow in confusion… Hide is their trusted friend right?

“I’m warning you if he ever catches on to us I have no choice I’ll have to kill him right on the spot” said Touka.

Kaneki gasps and turn causing a teacup to spill “YOU’LL WHAT?!”

Harry glares at Touka and Kaneki immediately holds Harry close to him making sure that the younger boy remains calm **so that no one gets hurt** …

“If you want him to stay alive then don’t tell him anything… _it’s bad enough that he knows that your brother is a wizard_ …” said Touka.

Harry kept glaring at Touka _and the lights are starting to flicker_ making Touka gasp but then Harry look up at Kaneki’s wide eyes… His brother’s eyes are **_telling the young wizard to not do anything_** … The young wizard doesn’t want Kaneki to be upset in any way so he calms down and the lights stops flickering…

A doorbell rights and Touka turns to them.

“Hi good afternoon” said Touka nicely again.

Harry sees a woman holding her daughter who is clinging to her at the door and they are both wet from the rain.

“Hello Touka” said Ryouko sadly.

“Ryouko! Get some towels Kaneki!” said Touka.

“Ok! Harry rest on your seat ok!” said Kaneki placing Harry on a chair.

Harry wants to take a closer look at Ryouko and Hinami but he remind on the chair he was place in.

Hinami notices Harry… _She quickly recognizes his wonderful scent_ … he was the one flying on the broom that night… he was younger then she expected…She doesn’t know what to say to the young wizard however…She curious about how Harry hurt his leg though…

Ryouko and Touka are drying Hinami who remind clinging to Ryouko.

“I’m sorry, I don’t want to trouble you” said Ryouko kindly.

“Don’t be silly” said Touka.

“Hey there, long time no see” said Touka to Hinami.

Hinami didn’t say anything…

“Hinami…” said Touka with concern.

“Where’s Yoshimura?” asked Ryouko.

“He’s inside” said Touka and she glares at Kaneki.

“Kaneki! Can’t you see she needs a new towel!?” She scold.

“I’m sorry!” said Kaneki.

“Thank you very much” said Ryouko.

Kaneki looks at Hinami and gives her a comforting smile but Hinami sadly looks down.

Kaneki doesn’t know what to say to her.

Ryouko and Hinami when inside. Harry watches as the two went upstairs and he notices that Ryouko briefly glance at him...

“They’re ghouls too?” asked Kaneki.

“That’s Mrs. Fueguchi and her daughter we’re gonna be looking after them” said Touka throwing the towel at Kaneki.

“Why’d they come here?” asked Kaneki.

“I’d explain but it’s a long story” said Touka.

“So tell me we got time” said Kaneki.

“You’re getting on my last nerve! You can’t do anything right!” shouted Touka.

“I’m well aware” said Kaneki sadly

Harry glares at Touka again.

“Let’s drop it, so did the manager have a talk with you today about the box carriers?” asked Touka.

“About the what?” asked Kaneki.

“Did he warn you about the guys who carry the big attaché cases?!” shouted Touka.

Harry gasped in realization when he heard Touka explaining to Kaneki about the Doves…His magical friends had warned him about these people and guide him away from these people all the time…But when he had followed Kaneki, Hide and Nishiki…He meet _that man with the strange eyebrows_ … _That man_ was carrying that **_strange big case_** … ** _Could that man be a dove?_**

“Harry? What’s wrong?” asked Kaneki concerned when he heard the boy’s gasp.

Harry gulps and looks at Kaneki’s eyes nervously…Touka eyes at Harry suspiciously sensing that there’s something making the young wizard nervous…

~~~~

Amon and Kureo are walking together.

“There’s been reports of **a hooded figure** visiting abandoned places where he left behind strange circles and symbols, and there’s also reports of  phenomenal events wherever **this figure** went… Kureo… How do we contact _this sorcerer_?” asked Amon.

Kureo laughs.

“We don’t know Amon, it’s been a long time since anyone of the CCG has face a sorcerer but I love challenges…” said Kureo.

Amon felt uneasy about what his mentor had said…

“Um don’t we need that sorcerer alive? What if this sorcerer is too powerful?” asked Amon with concern.

“I know Amon, we need that person alive **_to guide us to those villages_** … I am just curious about _what extraordinary powers the sorcerer is capable of, that’s all_ ” said Kureo.

Amon sighs, he himself is curious about the **powers of sorcery** but he feels _uneasy_ about this…

“ _Who is the sorcerer? Why is the sorcerer in this city and isn’t hiding in one of those villages? What is this sorcerer’s motive? Is this sorcerer good or evil? Whose side is the sorcerer on?”_ thought Amon.

~~~~

“So how’s that leg now?” asked Kaneki smiling.

Harry test his now mobilized leg…and he chuckled as he jumps around Kaneki.

“I can move it again, thank you for helping me Niisan!” said Harry as he hugs Kaneki tightly.

Kaneki smiles and he leads Harry to a room hand in hand.

“Do you really have to leave tonight?” asked Harry sadly.

“I have to help Yomo **with something** , don’t leave this time I’ll be back soon, I promise!” said Kaneki.

Harry nods as they continue to the room. Harry sees a tall & muscular man with silver hair and a terrifying stare…yet the young sorcerer can see **sadness** in those cold worn eyes.

Yomo sniffs the air, he looks at Harry with curiosity and he looks at Kaneki with concern.

“Kaneki… where did you find this young  **wizard**?” asked Yomo.

“How did you know about that!?” shouted Kaneki in shock but then Kaneki remember that Touka told him that his little brother **smells very unusua** l…

“He doesn’t smell like a normal human…This is my first time meeting a wizard…” said Yomo as he knees down to Harry.

Harry slowly backs away from Yomo in fear.

“Harry it’s ok…it’s ok” said Kaneki comforting him.

“Harry hah? …you’re that **Boy Sorcerer** everyone’s talking about, right?” said Yomo.

“Yes I am…” said Harry nervously.

Kaneki is now aware that Harry is famous among the ghouls for over 9 years…There were rumors about the little sorcerer on the internet and the streets by humans too…The Ghouls known him as the **Boy Sorcerer** while Humans called him the **Tokyo Mage** … ** _though most humans believe that Harry never exist while most ghouls and the CCG knows for sure that the boy is real…_** Kaneki learned that from Touka earlier and Harry had confirmed it…

Now Kaneki is even more scare for Harry than ever before and the fact that a wizard’s flesh is very valuable among the ghouls and that Harry’s delicious scent **isn’t helping…**

It saddens Kaneki that the CCG are after his baby brother too…

**Both the ghouls and the CCG want to find the 7 villages… and Harry is the key to them…**

_”Harry James Potter must be protected at all cost”_

That part of the letter always haunts Kaneki…

“Harry, whenever your brother is busy and you’re out somewhere… The ghouls of Anteiku will look out for you…alright” said Yomo kindly.

Harry looks up to Kaneki and his older brother nods.

“Whenever you’re with Hide or when you’re alone out and about… the ghouls in this café will protect you whenever I’m busy” said Kaneki.

“B-But Niisan!” said Harry.

“ **Trust me** Harry… **trust me** ” said Kaneki kindly.

Harry signs in defeat and when he enters the room to go to sleep…

“I’ll be back Harry ok” said Kaneki as he hugs Harry and kisses his forehead.

Harry nods, Kaneki leaves the room and follows Yomo.

~~~~

“Kaneki and the boy sure have quite a **bond** …” thought Yomo.

He glance at Kaneki, the hybrid has the same worried look whenever he’s around the child wizard…It’s good to see that Kaneki is trying his best to be a responsible guardian for Harry and he also seems to be quite protective of the boy…

Yomo is interested in the boy’s magical powers since **magical humans are very mysterious** …The Raven had an urge to ask the little sorcerer if he could show him his magic but decides that it’s too ridiculous to ask…

“Oh, Yomo to answer the question you ask earlier… I found Harry when he was just a baby” said Kaneki.

Yomo’s eyes widen… as they walk to the car, Kaneki explains how he found Harry…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be a letter that was in Harry's baby basket~ (it's gonna be short though)


	40. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Letter Kaneki found in Harry's baby basket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 can you guess which Harry Potter character wrote the letter?

**_Hey dear old fellow,_ **

**_I have some grave news… I’d give you more details but I don’t have the time since I'm on the run…To make this long story short…James and Lily Potter had die…This special boy is the last of the Potters (and don't you DARE count the Damned Dursleys, THAT IDIOTIC COUPLE WILL NEVER TAKE HIM! THEY ABANDONED HIM)…He’s born July 31 of this year…Please take care of this boy… Harry James Potter must be protected at all costs... I wish you good luck and be careful..._ **

**_A friend from England_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw how would Uta feel about Harry Potter?


	41. Omakes Part. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki can't get enough of Harry's cuteness!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just some silly moments btw
> 
> Harry's owl costume in the 1st omake:  
> http://images.halloweencostumes.com/products/30637/1-1/snowy-owl-pajama-costume.jpg  
> http://images.halloweencostumes.com/products/30637/2-1-61216/snowy-owl-pajama-costume-image2.jpg  
> http://images.halloweencostumes.com/products/30637/2-1-61217/snowy-owl-pajama-costume-image3.jpg

** Omake 1: The Dance **

Hide is drinking soda while watching TV and he notices Kaneki walking towards the hallway holding a camera.

“Um Kaneki what are you doing?” asked Hide with concern.

Kaneki nervously laughs “Just gonna check on Otouto”

“Ok…” said Hide awkwardly.

Kaneki continues his path and he slowly opens Harry’s door just enough to film his little brother.

Harry is dancing around his bedroom to a really cute Vocaloid song and he is wearing his adorable hooded Snowy Owl pajamas.

The boy spins around while flapping his “wings” while singing along with the music.

Kaneki tries to resist his urge to squeal at Harry’s cuteness. But it was too late when Harry heard Kaneki’s squeal and he sees Kaneki through the small opening of the door!

“NIISAN!!! NOT AGAIN!!!” shouted Harry blushing red.

Meanwhile Hide signs when he hears Harry’s shout… “ ** _Those brothers sure do weird things_** …”

~~~~~~

** Omake 2: Bedtime **

Kaneki is in the car with Yomo bringing back the human flesh.

“Let’s Hurry Yomo, Otouto should be sleeping right now and I don’t want to miss **that** ” said Kaneki.

Yomo raise an eyebrow.

“Um miss what?” asked Yomo.

“I watch him when he sleeps a lot of time…” said Kaneki blushing.

“….That’s creepy Kaneki!” said Yomo with concern.

“I can’t help it he’s so adorable when he sleeps! And I take pictures!” said Kaneki.

“…that made it worst…” said Yomo.

“C’mon it’s not like I’m the only person does that…” said Kaneki.

[Yomo’s flashback]

Yomo having a small smile when he’s seeing a child Touka and a child Ayato sleeping together and Arata…

“Look at my kids Yomo…They are dreaming like the angels they are” said Arata.

“They sure are…” said Yomo as he takes pictures of the sleeping siblings.

[flashback ends]

Meanwhile at an Aogiri base

Ayato shivers nervously and a random Aogiri member notices Ayato’s blushing face…

“Um, Boss what’s wrong?” asked the masked man.

“GET BACK TO WORK!!!” shouted Ayato angrily.

The masked ghoul nervously obeys and keeps walking.

While back in Anteiku

Touka shivered nervously…Hinami notices Touka’s blushing face when she was getting a glass of water…

“Touka? Are you ok?” asked Hinami.

“Get back to bed, it’s late” said Touka

~~~~~~

** Omake 3: Baby Pictures **

Harry sees Kaneki with the other ghouls of Anteiku laughing and cooing.

The little wizard gets suspicious and walks towards them…

“What’s going on?” asked Harry.

Kaneki and everyone else sweatdrops… Kaneki hide the picture book when Harry isn’t looking.

“A-ah! Harry, how was your day?” said Kaneki nervously.

“It was ok, and what are you guys doing?” asked Harry suspiciously.

“Um, just talking about babies…” said Touka looking like she’s trying not to laugh.

“Did you leave the cauldron on?” said Kaneki.

Harry gasps and runs to the door as he screams “OH NOOOOOOO! NOT THE PEACE DRAUGHTS!!!”

Kaneki brings the picture book out… He opens it and it’s fill with photos of Harry when he was younger.

“And that’s him in his first school uniform~ and that him in his baby deer costume in Halloween~ and that’s him playing in the leaves and **that’s all the pictures of him in his all his cloaks**!” said Kaneki flipping the pages that are filled of pictures of _Harry in his various cloaks_ …

“Man, that kid sure loves cloaks…” said Yomo as Irimi and Koma nods in agreement.

“How many cloaks does he have?” asked Hinami.

“Let’s just say all _our closets and boxes are bigger on the inside_ …” said Kaneki.

“Whoa…” said Hinami

“I never thought that brat had such adorable baby feet…” said Touka.

“His bloomers were cute~” said Ryouko.

“Harry is quite something” said Yoshimura laughing gently.

“He is, Yoshimura, he is… Oh now who wants to see a **_video of Harry dancing in his Owl pjs_**?!” said Kaneki excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now a more serious question: What would be Uta's reaction when he meets Harry?


	42. Hide's secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapter is short

A really young Hide rushing towards an ancient temple with robed guards who lined up on each side all watching him go. He stands in front of the stone doors of the temple and takes a minute to catch his breathe…

Hide whispered.

**_“Ogre’s eyeballs”_ **

The doors open by themselves, closes his eyes takes a deep breath, and enters inside…

An old bald man sitting on a _zabuton_ , wearing orange yukata and holding a strange wooden staff, look up at Hide. Hide begins to bow to him in respect.

“My lord! I found him! We finally found the heir of the Potter Clan! He’s alive!” said Hide as he pants showing exhaustion from rushing.

The aged man smiles with relief.

“Splendid! Now did you bring the boy?” said the Elder cheerfully.

Hide gulp nervously and he sighs…

“Y-You see…M-my lord, there’s a bit of a problem…” laughed Hide nervously.

“What is the problem?” asked the elder who smile vanishes.

Hide is frightened of the man’s expression…

Hide speaks nervously “W-well you see…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think of that plot twist?
> 
> Also I can't decide whether Hide will be a wizard or a squib....


	43. Uta (Dark Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Uta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long on this!

“Boo”

Kaneki screams.

Harry was prepare to pull his wand out and stands in front of Kaneki.

Uta briefly smiles at seeming such young eyes already filled with darkness...

“What the hell do you think you’re doing” said Touka smiling.

Uta’s small smile disappears as he turns to Touka.

“Everyone needs a good scare now and then” said Uta.

~~~

“This is Uta he’s gonna make your masks for you” said Touka.

“What are your names?” asked Uta

“I’m Kaneki and this is Harry it’s nice to meet you---”

Uta was smelling them.

“These smells...very unusual” said Uta.

He turns to Touka.

“Hey Touka I heard the doves are on the prowl, is that true?” asked Uta.

“Yeah” she said.

“But the ward is pretty quiet why are they up in your business”

Uta grabs Kaneki and Harry scorn at him threateningly.

“I’m guessing it has something to do with Rize” said Uta.

“It’s possibly but Tsukiyama has been pressing his luck lately...” said Touka.

“Oh yeah him” said Uta.

“Also, the rumors about the wizard seems reach the doves as well…” said Touka.

Harry looks down.

“Oh you meant the **Boy Sorcerer** ...I’ve heard that these **strange misfortunes** had been happening to ghouls and humans to lately... ” said Uta staring at Harry.

Harry hears of _a bit of excitement_ in his voice while Kaneki is shivering at " **misfortunes** " as he looks at Harry with **sadness**.

Touka looks at them with suspicion. "Misfortunes?"

"They were accidents...I didn't mean to..." said Harry with false remorse.

" ** _These monsters should have thought twice before trying to eat me...and these normal people shouldn't have hurt me and others should have put their noses elsewhere...they had it coming!...they all had it coming..._** " thought Harry darkly.

Inside, Uta is extremely excited knowing that Harry had just lied...

Kaneki **sadly looks** at him and Harry feels guilty.

" _I hope he telling the truth_..." thought Kaneki sadly.

~~~

Uta is measuring Harry’s head as he talks to him. Kaneki watches showing concern for strangers handling his brother...

“So Harry, I’ve heard that you can fly on a broom and your eyes have sightly impaired vision, you would want goggles right?” said Uta.

Harry sighs not trusting this mask-maker one bit but nods.

“You’re very quiet... Anteiku and Kaneki told me so much about you...casting spells, making potions, and talking to snakes...You also see things only us ghouls can see that normal humans can’t...you also don’t smell like a normal human...” said Uta.

He measures Harry’s head and notices a scar on his forehead.

“That is a very **strange little scar** you have there...do you remember how you got it?” asked Uta.

Harry’s eyes widen as he remembers **a flash of green light** …A tear drops from his eye...

“It was there when I first met him...Neither he nor I had any ideas how **that got there.**..” said Kaneki.

“That’s too bad...that scar feels like it have **a good story**  on how that got there…” said Uta.

Harry gets angry at what Uta said, he can’t explain why he's feeling angry... He doesn't know how he got the scar but he feels it’s **not a happy story** …

“You wouldn't happen to know where **these 7 villages** are do you?” asked Uta.

"Even if I do know, I won't say anything to you..." said Harry coldly.

"Such a tough little guy...and since your scar is unique, I suggest that your mask should cover your forehead" said Uta as he rise an eyebrow.

 The small sorcerer sighs and nods.

"Are you aware that you're the only wizard living in Tokyo?...or even in any city at all?" said Uta.

Harry nods.

"The cities are quite dangerous for your kind to be anywhere...especially for someone as young as you..." said Uta.

"I'm aware of that..." said Harry as he tries to stay calm...

"You heard of a rumor that _if a ghoul eats a magical person, that ghoul will gain powers from that flesh_?...do you believe _that's true_?" asked Uta.

Kaneki clenches his fists...the thought of ghouls wanting a wizard's delicious flesh, he can't stand the thought of his brother getting eaten...

"I certainly hope not..." said Harry with restrained anger in his voice.

Inside, the little wizard is frighten of being eaten but he won't mind if Kaneki decides to eat him... _if any ghoul were to eat him, it will only be Kaneki_...

"A tip for you...If you were to go in any ghoul territory, alone...watch yourself and your scent isn't helping that...  **I am surprise that no one has even had a single bite from you yet**..." said Uta.

Kaneki glares at Uta.  

" ** _I am not as helpless as anyone might think_**..." Harry talk back at Uta.

Lights are flickering and things are shaking... Kaneki suddenly comes strokes Harry's shoulders and everything stops. Touka looks at Harry in shock.

"Wow...I'm starting to like this kid" said Uta as a small smirk shows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used to love Uta a lot, until I've hear from my friends that Uta was involved with why Kaneki's life is messed up. Don't get me wrong I like Uta but not as much as I used to
> 
> Light version of this chapter is next page


	44. Uta (Light Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry mets Uta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the light version of this chapter

“Boo”

Kaneki screams.

Harry  moves and stands in front of Kaneki.

Uta tilt his head noticing such young eyes filled with courage..

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” asked Touka.

“Everyone needs a good scare now and then” said Uta.

~~~ 

“This is Uta he’s gonna make your masks for you” said Touka.

“What are your names?” asked Uta

“I’m Kaneki and this is Harry it’s nice to meet you---”

Uta was smelling them.

“These smells...very unusual” said Uta.

He turns to Touka.

“Hey Touka I heard the doves are on the prowl, is that true?” asked Uta.

“Yeah” she said.

“But the ward is pretty quiet why are they up in your business”

Uta grabs Kaneki and Harry looks at him with concern.

“I’m guessing it has something to do with Rize” said Uta.

“It’s possibly but Tsukiyama has been pressing his luck lately...” said Touka.

“Oh yeah him” said Uta.

“Also, the rumors about the wizard seems reach the doves as well…” said Touka.

Harry looks down.

“Oh you meant the **Boy Sorcerer** ...I’ve heard that these **strange miracles**  had been happening to ghouls and humans to lately... ” said Uta staring at Harry.

Harry hears of _a bit of interest_  in his voice while Kaneki is smiling at " **miracles** " as he looks at Harry with **satisfaction**.

Touka looks at them in surprise. "Miracles?"

"They were accidents...I didn't thought of it..." said Harry with shyness.

" ** _What I was doing was dangerous but I just want to help these people_** ** _...I'd give details about these "miracles" but that will just get Oniisan to cut my curfew because I was risking my life too much..._** " thought Harry nervously.

Inside, Uta is interest yet disappointed that Harry doesn't show signs of dark magic...

Kaneki kindly **looks** at him and Harry feels guilty.

" _I hope he stays safe while doing these good deeds_..." thought Kaneki sadly.

~~~

Uta is measuring Harry’s head as he talks to him. Kaneki watches showing concern for strangers handling his brother...

“So Harry, I’ve heard that you can fly on a broom and your eyes have sightly impaired vision, you would want goggles right?” said Uta.

Harry sighs not trusting this mask-maker one bit but nods.

“You’re very quiet... Anteiku and Kaneki told me so much about you...casting spells, making potions, and talking to snakes...You also see things only us ghouls can see that normal humans can’t...you also don’t smell like a normal human...” said Uta.

He measures Harry’s head and notices a scar on his forehead.

“That is a very **strange little scar** you have there...do you remember how you got it?” asked Uta.

Harry’s eyes widen as he remembers **a flash of green light** …A tear drops from his eye...

“It was there when I first met him...Neither he nor I had any ideas how **that got there.**..” said Kaneki.

“That’s too bad...that scar feels like it have **a good story**  on how that got there…” said Uta.

Harry gets sad at what Uta said, he can’t explain why he's feeling depressed... He doesn't know how he got the scar but he feels it’s **not a happy story** …

“You wouldn't happen to know where **these 7 villages** are do you?” asked Uta.

"How should I know...I was raised in Tokyo for most of my life" said Harry shrugging .

"That's strange...and since your scar is unique, I suggest that your mask should cover your forehead" said Uta as he rise an eyebrow.

 The small sorcerer sighs and nods.

"Are you aware that you're the only wizard living in Tokyo?...or even in any city at all?" said Uta.

Harry nods.

"The cities are quite dangerous for your kind to be anywhere...especially for someone as young as you..." said Uta.

"I'm aware of that..." said Harry as he tries to stay calm...

"You heard of a rumor that _if a ghoul eats a magical person, that ghoul will gain powers from that flesh_?...do you believe _that's true_?" asked Uta.

Kaneki clenches his fists...the thought of ghouls wanting a wizard's delicious flesh, he can't stand the thought of his brother getting eaten...

"I certainly hope not..." said Harry with restrained fear in his voice.

Inside, the little wizard is frighten of being eaten but he won't mind if Kaneki decides to eat him... _if any ghoul were to eat him, it will only be Kaneki_...

"A tip for you...If you were to go in any ghoul territory, alone...watch yourself and your scent isn't helping that...  **I am surprise that no one has even had a single bite from you yet**..." said Uta.

Kaneki glares at Uta.  

" ** _I am not as helpless as anyone might think_**..." Harry talk back at Uta bravely.

Lights are flickering and things are shaking... Kaneki suddenly comes strokes Harry's shoulders and everything stops. Touka looks at Harry in shock.

"...I'm starting to like this kid" said Uta as a small smirk shows.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Harry mets Tsukiyama
> 
> BTW I want to ask a question?
> 
> How would Tsukiyama feel about Dark!Harry or Heroic!Harry?


	45. Tsukiyama Shuu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Tsukiyama (unknowingly the 2nd time)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long on this, I meant to do both a light & dark version of this but it takes too long...also I feel that this chapter is kind of weak

Harry’s eyes widen when he hears the bell ring as he’s eating his strawberry sponge cake, there’s a man with purple hair and nice looking clothes. But he feels a dark aura from him and he goes to the corner keeping his distance…

“My My, what an aroma...all of a sudden I feel much more relaxed” said the man.

The well-dressed man seems to be enjoying to scent of the place but Harry suspects **_it’s wasn’t the coffee_ **.

Tsukiyama often visits the place and he pick up two particular scents. They are very familiar and smelt quite delicious.

Shuu briefly looks at the boy eating a cake slice in the corner. The same boy who escaped him on the kirin weeks ago who was having his lunch...

“Long time no see, _mon c_ _héri_ ” said the man looking at Touka.

Touka glared at him and continues cleaning.

“What is it?” she said.

“Come now I’m a costumer, then again I can’t expect too much from someone with your charm” said Tsukiyama as he shrugs.

“You’re lucky I’m at work right now” said Touka.

Harry did not like how the man looks at Kaneki…He feels that he might have seen Tsukiyama somewhere before...

“Who is this morsel?” said Tsukiyama.

He walks around Kaneki as if it’s a predator eying at a piece of meat.

“You’re new around here, What’s your name?” said Tsukiyama.

“I’m Kaneki” he said nervously.

He flinches when Shuu smells him which made Harry much more displeased.

“C'est magnifique” said Shuu.

Harry runs to Kaneki and wraps his little arms around him

“Kaneki is mine!!!” said Harry.

“My! My! who is this _petit garçon_ next to you” said Tsukiyama as he is kneeling closer to look at Harry, taking in _**the wizard’s scent**_.

Harry goes behind him while still glaring at Tsukiyama. It was tempting for the Gourmet to have **a single lick** on the wizard but he restrain himself for they are watching...

“I don’t like him Big Brother” whispered Harry to Kaneki.

“So adorable I could just eat him all up~” said Tsukiyama.

Kaneki grabs Harry and Harry flinches at what Shuu said as he hold his brother tightly.

“Oh it’s not literal sense of course and what is your name?” said Tsukiyama as he stand back up.

“H-Harry” said the wizard softly.

Suddenly the  _lights flickering cracking a little and plates are cracking only slightly barely noticeable_ …But Shuu notices this.

“ ** _Magic_**?” thought the Gourmet, fulling masking his excitement.

Kaneki quickly hugs Harry to calm him down before **anything worse happens**...

Touka told Tsukiyama to leave them alone while the man gently talks back at her.

Harry flinched when he sees him putting his hand on Kaneki’s shoulder.

“I’m looking forward to trying your coffee, give Yoshimura my best” said Tsukiyama.

“S-sure” said Kaneki nervously.

Tsukiyama looks down at Harry and the boy tries his best to masked his fear...

Tsukiyama said goodbye to him as he leaves.

“Who was that guy?” asked Kaneki.

“Keep your guards up around him especially you Harry, he’s one of 20th ward’s parasites...” warned Touka glaring at the entrance.

Touka had confirm that Harry was right to be alert around Shuu but Harry still couldn’t help that _he saw that man before_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I've been reading the Tokyo Ghoul manga to the 112...I want to asked...
> 
> Should Harry get invited to the Ghoul Restaurant or should Harry find his way there? Also would Tsukiyama be curious on how powerful Harry is? Also would Tsukiyama want Harry's powers because of the rumors of ghouls gaining powers if they devour a wizard or witch?


	46. Tsukiyama's Thoughts (Light Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuu's thoughts on Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if they're short

So I met that boy once again and without the  **creatures** guarding him... Too bad others are there or I would have a taste of that little wizard… and such as  **a brave face** he had that I had never seen on  _ any normal human child _ , it’s as if he is a hero in a fairytale, then again there were rumors about these  **“miracles”** happening... It seems that he and Kaneki have such a close bond… it will be difficult to get close to that child with  **him** around but luckily, they smell both delicious...The _restaurant_ can have the ghoul...I'll keep the wizard to myself...I wonder it’s true if I could gain his powers... **Probably not** , Whether it’s real or a myth, I can barely contain my excitement about how he  **taste** _...However,while I wish to taste him, I am curious about how courageous he is or if he have the knowledge of the whereabouts of any of the  _ **_villages_ ** _... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok


	47. Tsukiyama's Thoughts (Dark Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuu's thoughts (dark version)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a different version

So I met that boy once again and without the  **creatures** guarding him... Too bad others are there or I would have a taste of that little wizard… and such as  **a fearsome face** he had that I had never seen on  _ any normal human child _ , it’s as if he is a wicked sorcerer from a fairytale, then again there were rumors about these  **“curses”** happening... It seems that he and Kaneki have such a close bond… it will be difficult to get close to that child with  **him** around but luckily, they both smell delicious... The  _ restaurant _ can have the ghoul...I'll keep the wizard to myself... I wonder it’s true if I could gain his powers... **Probably not** ...Whether it’s real or a myth, I can barely contain my excitement about how he  **taste** _...However,while I wish to taste him, I am curious how dangerous he is or if he have the knowledge of the whereabouts of any of the  _ **_villages_ ** . _.. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok next part is Harry's interaction with Ryouko and Hinami...
> 
> btw...how would the CCG react to Heroic!Harry bringing blessings or Dark!Harry bringing curses?
> 
> Also how would Kaneki react that Harry is a wizard lord since I did mention earlier that he's the Potters clan's heir?


	48. Harry's thoughts on Ryouko and Hinami (Light Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there's any flaws, before you decide to UNbookmark me tell me what's wrong

Ryouko doesn’t mind watching over me, in fact she was glad that her daughter can have a playmate and Hinami was actually happy to not be the youngest person here.

I am grateful to have a young friend even if she’s in her early teens and I’m barely 8, I can’t exactly tell the other kids in my school about  **who I am** …So I’m happy to have someone to play with. She very kind to me and was curious about me. I don’t mind when she asks so much questions about me since most ghouls never met a wizard before, though there’s a lot of questions I don’t know the answers to. For example, she asked  _ if I can turn into an animal? or if I can turn invisible? Or if I can control time? _ I don’t know if I can...maybe I try to do it sometime

As for Ryouko, I like her very much. Since she is staying in Anteiku, Ryouko is looking after me whenever Kaneki has to work or when he's teaching Hinami to read. I appreciate her care.

I wish to have a mother like Hinami and Kaneki knows himself what is like to have a mother too... Kaneki is a great guardian thought sometimes I wonder what could’ve been if I have parents.  **_Was my mother kind in her life like Ryouko_ ** ?

I feel kind of sad that Hinami call Kaneki her brother, I’m a little jealous, I don’t mind having a sister but I’m lonely... The fact that Kaneki is now a ghoul and is hanging with his new species, I’m happy for him but I’m sad.... But Hinami is a sweet innocent girl so I’ll try not to be so negative but I can’t help but think

Why was I brought to Japan? Why was I left alone in that park? Where is my kind? Where are the other magical people? Where could I find them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be a dark version of his thoughts


	49. Harry's Thoughts on Ryouko and Hinami (Dark version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's any flaws tell me and if you decide to unbookmark me, let me know why

Ryouko doesn’t mind watching over me, in fact she was glad that her daughter can have a playmate and Hinami was actually happy to not be the youngest person here.

I am grateful to have a young friend even if she’s in her early teens and I’m barely 8, I can’t exactly tell the other kids in my school about  **who I am** …So I’m happy to have someone to play with. She very kind to me but she’s too curious about me. It’s annoying when she asks so much questions about me, she can’t expect me to know or do everything just because I have magic, there’s a lot of questions I don’t know the answers to. For example, she asked  _ if I can turn into an animal? Or if I can turn invisible? or if I can control time? _ I don’t know if I can...however, maybe I try to do it sometime...

As for Ryouko, I like her very much. Since she is staying in Anteiku, Ryouko is looking after me whenever Kaneki has to work or when he's teaching Hinami to read. I appreciate her care.

I wish to have a mother like Hinami and Kaneki knows himself what is like to have a mother too... Kaneki is a great guardian thought sometimes I wonder what could’ve been if I have parents.  **_Was my mother kind in her life like Ryouko_ ** ?

I feel kind of mad that Hinami call Kaneki her brother, I’m very jealous, I don’t want any more siblings and I feel very lonely... The fact that Kaneki is now a ghoul and is hanging with his new species, I’m happy for him but I’m so angry.... Hinami is lucky that she’s innocent, I won’t forgive anyone who takes my brother from me so I have no choice but to tolerate her...Because of my loneliness, I can’t help but think...

Why was I brought to Japan? Why was I left alone in that park? Where is my kind? Where are the other magical people? Where could I find them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to ask...
> 
> Which ghoul or CCG member you think would want to challenge a wizard or witch?
> 
> Also should Harry Potter have a quinque?


	50. Seeing is Believing Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's other encounters with Japanese creatures and spirits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Late Halloween guys, sorry I took long on this
> 
> (I DID NOT MADE UP ANY OF THESE SPIRITS OR CREATURES! They are from japanese mythology and japanese urban legends!)

(Recess)

Harry is in the bathroom, evading bullies once again. He isn’t crying this time though… Suddenly he feels a foreboding power as he hears a strange noise. He sees blood dripping and two hands in front of his stall. no sign of feet but sees long hair hanging… His eyes widen as the spirit opens the door.

“ _Do you know where are my legs are_?” she asked

he sees the lovely legless spirit and memorizes the correct answers from the old book.

“The Meishin Railway” he said bravely trying his best not to show fear.

“ _Who told you this_?” she asked.

“Kashima Reiko” he said.

“ _What is my name_?” she asked again.

“Mask Death Demon” he said.

He sees her slowly moving away along with her blood trailing behind her.

When she’s gone, Harry feels the dark power leaving which made him sighs in relief…

~~~

(Lunch time)

Harry is eating rice balls by himself on a bench under the street lantern and suddenly he sees a pretty woman’s head with a very long neck coming from a very long way. She is licks the oil from a hanging lantern and Harry stares in shock. The woman looks at Harry and continues to slurp on the lantern’s oil ignoring him.

~~~

(School ends)

Afterwards Harry is walking to Anteiku to see Kaneki and sees a lovely woman in a trench coat with a white surgical mask coming towards him.

“ _Am I pretty_?” she asked.

Harry **_realized what this spirit is_**.

“You looked average” he said immediately.

The slit mouthed woman look at him confusedly.

Harry runs quickly away from her to take the other direction to Anteiku.

~~~

(Two hours later)

The young wizard is in the basement of Anteiku, making a potion and he hears his stack of books falling.

He look back and sees **an umbrella** with one eye on top and a human leg in place of a handle with a wooden sandle. It had knock over his stack of books, it hops toward him sticking it's tongue out. Harry looks at it with an annoyed face and at the fallen books everywhere.

“How many times have I told you to stay out of this room?” said Harry.

He grabs a broom and tries making it go out the door. He hears something breaks and he looks back and sees _**a creature**_ that looks a fat bellied hybrid of a raccoon and a dog with a straw hat….and a large scrotum. _ **(Author 's note: I didn't made up that creature! Look up him up!)**_

He has broken Harry’s vials of recently made potions and the creature is laughing at him.

“Get out!” Harry shouts at it as he starts chasing him and the umbrella creature.

“Harry what's going on down there?” called Kaneki as he enters the room.

His eyes widen at these strange creatures Harry was chasing.

“Harry?” said Kaneki as he rubs his eyes.

_Kaneki is still trying to get use to seeing strange creatures and spirits most humans can’t see ever since he became a ghoul._

“Can you help me please?” asked Harry as he tries grabbing the creatures.

“O-ok” said Kaneki.

They hear more things breaking.

“And now the kitsune broke the window again” said Harry as he sighs.

A small two tailed fox comes to Kaneki and Harry laughing at them. Now the brothers are chasing the 3 creatures now.

~~~

(Bedtime)

Kaneki opens the door and his eyes widen when he sees Harry laying down his legs tied together surrounded by runes written on papers.

“Harry what are you doing?” asked Kaneki confused.

“A **_ghost piglet_ ** was here, and it left now so could you help me untie me?” he said.

Kaneki’s eyes widen “What?”

~~~

(Sunday)

Kaneki looks at his watch waiting outside of the library.

"Harry is taking a long time to come..." said Kaneki.

(Meanwhile)

Harry is in a forest, blasting his magic against a _**giant red creature**_ wearing a loincloth, holding a giant iron club attempts to attack Harry.

"Oniisan will be so mad if he knows I'm doing this..." muttered Harry as he dodges the club and jumps over it as the angry beast swings his weapon at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Harry will spend time with Hinami and Ryouko
> 
> List of creatures & spirits Harry has encounter in this chapter:  
> Teke Teke  
> Rokurokubi  
> Kuchisake Onna  
> Kasa Obake  
> Tanuki  
> Katakirauwa  
> Oni
> 
> (yes the last part of the chapter is a reference to Harry battling the mountain troll)


	51. Mother and Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's interacts with Hinami and Ryouko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long on this and please let me know if there's any flaws

“You know I always wanted a little brother or sister~ and you are very  **special”** said Hinami.

“How am I  **special** ?” asked Harry.

“You smell so strange, you have a strange scar for a human… and your green eyes are so beautiful!” said Hinami.

Harry blushes a bit.

“They’re like emeralds~” said Hinami.

Harry shyly smiles.

“Is that all?” asked Harry.

“No, and there is something about you...I’m not talking about your powers...You’re very nice and helpful to everyone in Anteiku...You always try to make Oniisan happy...You also seem courageous too, especially towards these spirits and creatures...It will be an honor to call you my Otouto” said Hinami smiling excitedly.

Harry gasped when she says that last part.

~~~

Hinami and Harry are in the room in Anteiku together. They were drawing together. Harry sees Hinami’s drawings of her flowers, birds, Kaneki and her family. Harry shows her his drawings of owls, deer, dragons and Kaneki as well, along with various of drawings of creatures Harry meet.

“So you actually meet a dragon?” said Hinami excitedly.

“Yeah and I’ve ridden on him... **_I felt so alive_ ** whenever I’m up the sky since then” he said softly.

“Wow, I wonder what it’s like to fly...” she said.

“I’ll show you anytime soon but not during daylight...but I can show you other things right now” said Harry smiling as he begins folding some papers.

~~~

Hinami smiles in awe at the paper cranes and feathers flying around beautifully as Harry focused his magic on them.  Hinami applauded at his show.

Meanwhile, Ryouko looks at Hinami and Harry peeking throught a door smiling sweetly at them playing.

~~~

Next day, Ryouko and Hinami were talking to each other. 

“So Hinami what is going on?” asked Ryouko.

“Harry is showing us a surprise” said Hinami excitedly

They hear hissing sounds from outside the door

“ _ Ok Minori say to my friend’s mom _ ” asked Harry looking at his albino snake on his arm.

But Ryouko and Hinami only hears  _ hissing strange words _ from the young wizard which surprises them. 

The snake hisses at them and Harry sighs.

“ _ You don’t need to be sarcastic _ ” said Harry in Parseltongue again.

Minori turns to Harry, grimaces at Ryouko and hisses at him.

Harry looks at the snake confusedly.

“ _ Says the hairless creature _ !  _ Her hair is fine the way it is and what do you know about fashion when you don’t need to wear clothes? _ ” said Harry to Minori.

Ryouko look at Harry blankly hearing nothing but strange words from the boy’s mouth. It’s not like any languages she’s heard from before.

“He talks to snakes mommy” said Hinami excitedly.

“I see” said Ryouko who is somewhat skeptical on whether it’s true or not. 

The snake hisses something that made Harry flinches.

“What did Minori say now?” asked Hinami smiling.

“uuuuuh…  **_Oniisan says I’m not allowed to say that certain word_ ** …” said Harry blushing nervously.

“ _ Where did you learned that swear _ ?” Harry spoke in Parseltongue again but in a fearful tone.

~~~

Next Day, Harry and Hinami were playing gomoku, next they played chess, and now they are doing some card games. Ryouko was watching them.

“So you don’t really know  **the future** ...” said Hinami winning the game the 18th time.

“ **I really can’t as far as I know** , trust me I’ve tried many times before...” said Harry smiling awkwardly as pulls out an object from his bag...He shows Hinami  _ a rubix cube with  _ _ only one solved side _ ...

“That’s ok, you do other great things...besides I think you’re wonderful just the way you are...” said Hinami smiling.

Harry flinches shyly as he blushes while Hinami’s mother smiles kindly at them.

~~~

Harry watches through the door trying not to be seen, Kaneki teaching Hinami to read with a look mixed with mostly happiness and a bit of sadness.

He flinches in surprises when he feels a light tap on his shoulder.

Ryouko smiles at Harry.

“It’s very nice of your brother teaching my child to read” she said kindly.

“Yeah, Ken is always kind” he said softly smiling but have sad eyes.

“So why are you so sad?” asked Ryouko looking concern for him.

“ **I feel alone** ...” said Harry.

“You’re not alone” said Ryouko with a gentle look.

“No, what I mean is...I felt this way since I know I’m not  **_normal_ ** ...and since my brother became a ghoul...I felt worse...my brother is both human and ghoul those races are around here... Yoshimura and the creatures did say that there’s  **other people like me** out there but I don’t have a clue on why I was left in the park and I don’t even know my parents...and I don’t know where to find  **_others like me_ ** ..I always wonder what were my parents like...Oniisan always talk about  **his mom** to me  & about how nice she was and he doesn’t know about  **his dad** either but read his books... when you and Hinami are staying here,  _ I’ve wonder what was my own mother like _ _... _ when Hinami talks about her dad _... _ _ I thought about what was my dad like _ ... **_I feel like I don’t belong anywhere here_ ** ...” said Harry looking down.

Ryouko knees down to Harry’s level.

“I’m only here for a few weeks but I can already tell that  **Kaneki really cares for you** ...” said Ryouko smiling gently.

Harry looks at Ryouko.

“It doesn’t make a difference whether you’re a ghoul, a human or a sorcerer….what matters is that you have people who love you no matter what... **_I’m sure you’ll find other sorcerers one day_ ** ... but until then, remember that there are people who care about you and love you” She said.

Harry smiles as a tear drop.

“You’re a kind mother...Hinami is blessed to have you as a mom” said Harry as he hugs her and goes inside to see Kaneki and Hinami

Ryouko smiles as she watches them talk.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be hurtful for me...I'll tried my best to work on it as soon as I can


	52. Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry encounter with the Doves.
> 
> (With 2 choices in the end)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel that this chapter isn't that great...also we probably know this will happen and I really don't want to do this...

**_Tragedy_ **

Harry is walking home from school on his way to store to get herbs for his potions and he looks up that seeing that it’s cloudy. Suddenly it runs.

“A cloudburst...well good thing it won’t last long” said Harry as he takes out his red rain cloak out of his bag putting it on.

“Excuse me, kid? We have some questions” asked a man’s voice.

Harry sees a pair of men in suits, one who looks middle age and other looks young with glasses.

“Ok” he said reluctantly.

Ippei Kusaba describe a couple of people...the exact description of Ryouko and Hinami which _Harry have a look of horror_.

“Have you seen them?” asked Yasutomo Nakajima.

“N-no! I’ve never saw them! Would you excuse me I gotta go!” he said as he rushes away from them.

The pair of men look at the boy in confusion.

"Please stay safe!" thought Harry fearfully.

~~~

Amon watches on the ghoul execution with Nakajima and Kusaba.

“Shall I listen to your final words?” said Kureo looking at Ryouko.

Kaneki is struggling to keep Hinami quiet to protect her.

With a bittersweet smile Ryouko “Li...”

“Whoops!” said Kureo as he swings his Fueguchi One at her.

Amon, Nakajima & Kusaba flinches when they hears a boy’s horrified screaming.

~~~

Kaneki's eyes widen when he hears the screaming while covering Hinami's face. "Oh no!"

~~~

The ghoul investigators look where they hear the screaming and saw a tearful boy in a weird rain cloak with glasses and **_a scar_** on his forehead and he’s holding a **_stick_ **. There’s thundering sounds.

**A. “Why!”**

**B. “Murderers!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really want to end Ryouko but I want this fanfic almost like the manga and the anime...
> 
> I'm also somewhat excited to do Touka and Harry interactions


	53. "Murderers" (Dark Path)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You chose B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long on this and if you decide to unbookmark me please tell me why

“Murderers!” shouted Harry angrily.

“Murderers?” said Kureo confused for a single minute.

Nakajima’s and Kusaba’s eyes are filled with remorse that a child saw the execution.

Amon walks forward to him but Harry steps back.

“Oh it’s you...I’m sorry you had to see that, it was our job to do so, she was a ghoul,& she could have hurt you...” said Amon sympathizing with him.

Harry shook his head in fear & anger at Amon and backs away from him. The cloudburst became **_a lightning storm_**...

“Please, stay far from me...stay away from me!” shouted Harry running as furious tears fall.

“Wait!” shouted Amon.

“I said stay away from me!” screamed out Harry as looking back at Amon.

Amon froze when he sees the boy's face.

Harry wrathfully runs off.

~~~

"I've failed...I should have curse those **muggles** when I have the chance, to avenge her...I knew that _most of these misguided muggles_ are  ** _so dangerous & merciless_**...Kaneki, Hinami, & Ryouko I am so sorry...if I see those doves again, **they won't be lucky when that time comes** " thought Harry as he angrily sobs & becoming soak in the rain.

~~~

"That kid... I never seen a young face filled with  ** _so much anger_**...as if he wants to **kill me**..." thought Amon in shock.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amon will remember that angry face...


	54. "Why!" (Light Path)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You chose A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long on this and if you decide to unbookmark me please tell me why

“Why!” shouted Harry sadly.

“Oh a kid” said Kureo, he’s not really in the mode to explain another traumatized child again...

Nakajima and Kusaba eyes are filled with remorse when a child saw the execution.

Amon walks forward to him but Harry steps back.

“Oh it’s you...I’m sorry you had to see that, it was our job to do so, she was a ghoul, & she could have hurt you...” said Amon sympathizing with him.

Harry shook his head in fear & sadness at Amon and backs away from him. The cloudburst became **_a heavy rain_**...

“Please, stay far from me...stay away from me!” shouted Harry running as sorrowful tears fall.

“Wait!” shouted Amon.

“I told you to stay away from me!” cried out Harry looking back at Amon.

Amon froze when he sees the boy's face.

Harry fearfully runs off.

~~~

"I've failed...I should have been brave enough to take **her body** at least...I've knew that the doves are dangerous, misguided at times but I've never thought that **_they are so merciless_**...Kaneki, Hinami,  & Ryouko I am so sorry...If I ever see those doves again, **I'll have more courage** " thought Harry as he fearfully sobs & becoming soak in the rain.

~~~

"That kid... I never seen a young face filled with **_so much fear_**...as if I'm **a threat**..." thought Amon sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amon will remember that scared face...


	55. Harry & Yoshimura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is facing the conflicts within himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long on this but I don't think this chapter is good...

Harry is in the room with Kaneki and the Anteiku members. Harry never felt so sad, scared and angry…He haven’t felt all those feelings at once since his brother’s transformation.

Yoshimura comes inside with Touka. She notices everyone’s gloomy faces.

“Even Yomo-san is here….Did Something happen?” said Touka.

“..Fueguchi-san was...killed by the ghoul investigators...it seems she was protecting Hinami-chan” said Yoshimura sadly.

Touka punch against the wall angrily making Kaneki and Harry flinched. “Ryouko-san..” she muttered.

“Where’s Hinami?” asked Touka fearfully.

“She’s asleep inside” said Yoshimura.

“And her face? Were they able to see it?” said Touka.

“Unfortunately, it seems that she wasn’t able to deal with it” said Yoshimura.

“...What the fuck?” said Touka as she sinks down. “...This is the worst”

“...For now I have decided to shelter Hinami-chan at Anteiku when the time is right I am considering moving her to the 24th ward” said the manager.

Touka twitch angrily and shouted “IS THAT A JOKE, MANAGER!? THERE’S NO WAY HINAMI CAN LIVE ALONE IN THAT SHIT HOLE”

The next thing Touka says made Harry think hard.

“We should just kill the Doves, before those guys have a chance to dig up Hinami’s information...we should kill them all” said Touka.

“And since  **Harry** & even Yomo-san are here, then with everyone’s cooperation we...”

Kaneki flinches when Touka mentions Harry & Yomo interrupts Touka.

“We can’t” said Yomo making Touka flinch.

“If the lives of the Doves are taken in the 20th ward then they’ll start focusing more on this area as if there were many warlike ghouls here... if that happens, those of the nest will send in new Doves one by one to this place ...until we’re all hunted down” said Yomo.

“and  **_we can’t have the boy in this mess_ ** ...Understand that...Touka” said Yomo.

Harry looks down sadly.

“...But” Touka was interrupted again. 

“Touka-chan...It’s as Yomo-kun says, Harry should never be involved with the doves...and we mustn’t get mixed up with those guys that’s the best thing to do for everyone’s safety...” said the manager.

**_Harry is afraid of the CCG capturing him and separating him from Kaneki but he doesn’t want Hinami to be on the run for life_ ** .

“...The “best thing”...even though our friends have been murdered you’re just going to suck on your thumb and watch quietly...that’s the “best thing” to you, Manager?” said Touka.

Harry starts thinking again, what could he do.

“Hinami’s father...and Ryouko-san were both killed by the Doves...it would be pathetic if we didn’t attack the enemy…” said Touka.

Yoshimura have a serious look that  **frighten Harry** . “...The pathetic thing...is not that we won’t attack the enemy...the truly pitiful thing is... to be consumed with the desire for revenge and being unable to live one’s own life ” said the aged ghoul.

Touka gets really furious. “Are you...talking about me?!” She storms out of the room.

Kaneki was about to say something and the manager give him a reassuring smile. 

“Don’t worry about that it seems she has a lot of things to think about” he said.

Yoshimura then warns the others to not be involved with the doves who were presented in Fueguchi execution. 

~~~

Harry is in a fetus position in the corner of the room. He hears a knock on the door. He gets to it and opens it. Yoshimura is there with a sympathetic smile. 

“I'm sorry that you witness the tragedy...but no one here blames your brother or you Harry…” said the Manager.

“ **If only I could have been there earlier** ... **I could have save them both** ...” said Harry sadly.

“ _ There are things we can do and things we can't do _ ...I don't know what are the limits of your powers but  **you're only a child after all** ” said Yoshimura.

“ **But I'm not normal** ...I faced dark spirits and beasts...but why I didn't have the courage to face those muggles?…I've never been so angry and scared ever since Kaneki ch-change...” said Harry sadly.

“Perhaps you know that deep in your heart that the doves are scared too..” said Yoshimura.

“ **Scared?** ...” said Harry finding that hard to believe. He saw no regret in Kureo’s eyes when he kills Ryouko...

“I want you to tell me...the doves didn't see you do your magic did they?” he said with concerned.

Harry shook his head no...he did show them his wand but he didn't think what to do to use his magic against the muggles.

Yoshimura sighs in relief. “Good...Harry around this time, please don’t use any magic around humans,  **_the strange happenings cause by you are grabbing the attention of the doves_ ** ...and  _ never intentionally harm them with your powers _ as well…I was told by the wizards who visited me  **_that using cruel curses could lead to dark magic_ ** ...” said Yoshimura. 

Harry looks down at his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Touka asks Harry for help


	56. The Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touka ask Harry a question (with choices)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long on this

Harry is in the room of Anteiku as he looks out the window with tearful eyes as he keeps look at all the books and scrolls he had.

He hears about that wizards can create  **_elixir of life_ ** when he had eavesdrop on Anteiku’s members and visiting ghouls before Ryouko’s death... but he feels that the elixir is too good to be true...After All, he had discover that his magic have limits…

He sighs as he allows himself to fall on the couch, he had search through all the books and scrolls. Nothing says anything about the Elixir and Harry not really sure about the time magic when it warns that the user can only travel back one way back and he doesn’t know where to find that time-turner nor does he know how to make a time-turner himself... 

Harry sighs as he drops into the couch not knowing what to do...He suddenly hears the door open.

“Touka? What are you doing here?” asked Harry curiously.

“Harry you have your mask right?” asked Touka.

The young sorcerer nods but still confused.

"You are able to fly on your broom right?" asked Touka.

"So and so...I think I did alright but Oniisan thinks I'm too fast..." said Harry smiling awkwardly but doesn't know where Touka is going with this.

"Good enough" said Touka.

"Touka... what do you want?" asked Harry.

Touka looks at Harry and is holding her rabbit mask to her face. 

“Harry… I know your “brother” is against this but I need your help… what is the  **most painful curse** you can cast?” asked Touka.

 Harry's eyes widen when he realize that _**she's going after the doves...and she's inviting him...**_

  1. “Are you mad?!"
  2. “Well...”



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So which do you chose?

**Author's Note:**

> The Lullaby Kaneki was singing is called the Edo Lullaby and Edo is the former name of Tokyo~ 
> 
> (Edited) let me know if they're anything wrong before you unmarked it


End file.
